


Broken Glass

by emrldserpentprincess



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldserpentprincess/pseuds/emrldserpentprincess
Summary: Having your family gunned down in front of you is enough to traumatize anyone, Frank Castle sure made that clear. But what about before he was The Punisher? Here we meet a young girl named Emilia Valentino. Her father was an member of Italy's largest mafia, her mother an actress from London. When her dad tries to defect from the mafia after a job gone wrong, the Boss sends his right hand in for 'clean up'. Emilia's father is believed to be with holding information, upon his refusal to hand it over, he and his wife are gunned down. Emilia flees for America with nothing but a duffel bag, How is she going to survive in a new country without the help of her parents? This clever nine-year-old, has to discover the ropes for herself, and keep hidden from the mafia. By college that's when Maria comes into her life, but as seasons change, Maria and Frank start their family, what's left for Emilia? Especially when her whereabouts come to light and the mafia start looking for her again. Will The Punisher help his wife's best friend, or will the loss of his own family distract from the promise he gave Maria?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Then_

  
The smell of ash and dying flames was like a soft rain amidst the spreading explosions and gun fire. Loud blasts came from every direction, women and children screaming, the sounds of bodies dropping dead cascading like a thunderstorm. It had been like this for so long, no one knew if it was day or night. Shouts, and lives lost, the smell of death and decay from the bodies that had lay unmoved for weeks on end. Families huddled together, deep in their houses and safety sheds, not knowing when they would be next. Mothers and fathers, kissing their wives and children frantically, not wanting to pass from each other in fear, but in love. The children took it especially difficultly when told that they had a chance to escape. Most children would rather die in the arms of their parents. But in the house at the end of the village, a child huddled in her mother’s grasp, felt differently.

  
“Come away from the window Thomas, please.” The woman reached out for her lover’s hand.

  
“Mi amore, they mustn’t find you here. You and Emilia must be kept safe, I must keep watch.” Thomas beckoned his wife.  
  
Emilia was buried into her mother’s bosom, “Papa, I do not want to be found. Please do something.”  
  
Emilia’s plea stirred Thomas’s heart. He checked the window once more before kneeling beside his wife and daughter. He kissed Emilia on the forehead and embraced them both, planting a mournful kiss on his wife.  
  
“Mi amore, I have failed in my duties to be honest with you.”  
  
His wife tilted her head, “I’m not sure I understand. What is it you have failed to tell me?”  
  
Thomas gulped, taking her hand in his, “Evangeline, my dearest heart, the people who are destroying are village…t-they are looking for me.”  
  
Evangeline gasped, swearing under her breath in French, “Why would you not tell me these things? What could they possibly want from you? Do they know who you serve?”  
  
Emilia watched intently, she didn’t know much about Papa’s work, but she knew that he would often be gone for days on end to deal with dangerous men.  
Thomas seemed to pick up on the fact that she was listening and let out a sigh.  
  
“Mi amore, it is time I told you the truth,” he reached out for Emilia’s hand, who smiled grasping it firmly like he’d always told her to.  
  
“Butterfly,” he spoke softly to Emilia more than to Evangeline, “Papa does not work with very, ahem, savory characters.” Emilia was wide eyed and listening. Her Papa meant everything to her.  
  
“Papa was finally making good money with his other investment that he was going to go clean, he was going to get out of the ‘family’ and just be here now with you and Mama…” Thomas met Evangeline’s gaze with tears in his eyes, “They didn’t like that I wanted out, the last job I had done for them, left suspicious casualties and rumours that I had withheld information from the boss.”  
  
Evangeline had tears in her eyes, fearing what he was going to say next, “The timing was all very strange, and when I disappeared, they threatened violence on the village. My mistake was thinking that they would not stoop to such measures. By doing so I have endangered our entire village. They mean to wipe us out.”  
Evangeline let out a silent sob, clutching Thomas’s hand, “My heart, you only did what you thought to be right. You provided this life we’ve had, you’ve given me the family I’ve always wanted.”  
  
  
Evangeline hugged Emilia tightly, who whimpered at her mother’s grief. “What are we going to do Papa?”  
  
Though only nine, Emilia was very intelligent. She was the top student at her primary school, and everyone had high hopes for her educational career. She understood enough of what her father was saying to know she should be doing everything she could to help.  
  
Thomas looked at Emilia with a sad smile in his eyes, “Oh butterfly, you are perfect, your mama and I love you very much.” Turning back to his wife, Thomas wiped a tear away. “They won’t stop until they get what they think they are after. I have…been preparing for something like this for some time, just in case.” He got up and walked into the living room, rustling about in the linen closet and returning with a duffle bag.  
  
Thomas placed it in front of Evangeline, “There are new passports and enough money to get you safely to America, you must take Emilia and go mi amore, there is nothing left for you if you stay.”  
  
Evangeline let the tears roll freely, “No, I won’t leave you.”  
  
But before Thomas could rebuttal, the sound of gun shots reverberated throughout the house. The men were coming closer.  
  
“Valentino! We know you’re here, give us what we want and will let you and the rest of your village live.” Thomas recognized that voice, it was Giovanni, he was the boss’s right hand. Unless Giovanni failed, which seldom occurred, he took care of all the boss’s dirty work.  
  
“I have to confront them mi amore, you must take our butterfly and go.” He put a hand to both of their cheeks.  
  
Evangeline shook it away, “No Thomas! I am to be here with you, my life is nothing without you.”  
  
Emilia could feel the tension between them, but she did not want to stay, was she wrong for wanting to leave so desperately? The gunfire grew louder as the men approached, “There is no escaping it Valentino! We have you surrounded, how much of a man can you be, to let your people suffer on your behalf?”  
  
Thomas stood up, “You must, both of you deserve a better life.”  
  
Evangeline stood with him, causing Emilia to plop onto the floor, “I will not leave you to be slaughtered Thomas! I know what these men will do to you when they get their hands on you. Do you think I have been oblivious all these twenty years?” The house rumbled, it seemed the boss had ordered an airstrike. Thomas didn’t have the information they wanted, no one ever found it. Though however many times he tried to explain, the boss didn’t believe him. No one was allowed to leave ‘the family’, anyone who did was considered a traitor.  
  
Emilia was fiercely trying to drown out the sound of the bombs and gunfire, that she hadn’t notice her mother kiss her cheek and run for the door.  
“EVANGELINE, NO!” Thomas yelled.  
  
“MAMA!” Emilia’s voice cracking as she called after her.  
  
Thomas turned to Emilia, “Butterfly I must go to your mother, you must hide. Do not come out for any reason, they mustn’t see you.”  
  
Emilia followed her father to the door and watched him disappear into the ash. Her father’s silhouette was moving quickly through the mist, as the dust around him settled, Emilia could see Giovanni’s men pushing her mother around. Evangeline’s cries could be heard even at that distance. Emilia’s hands had gone cold, her body shaking violently with fear. Her father was moving towards Giovanni with caution.  
  
“Come now Gio,” Thomas said calmly, “let her go. She isn’t part of this, let her come to me.” Thomas was reaching for Evangeline, her cries echoing through the street, as one of the henchmen tossed her to Giovanni. The clicking of a trigger being pulled could also be heard. Giovanni placed it in the small of Evangeline’s back, gripping her arm.  
  
“P-please, p-please…” Evangeline whimpered, her arm beginning to bruise from his grip.  
  
Emilia could hear her mother’s voice, she was desperately trying to reason with Giovanni, but he didn’t seem to be interested. He violently pulled Evangeline close to his chest, attempting to pull her away from Thomas before addressing him, “Pathetic of you to send your wife to do your dirty work, Valentino. Very unlike you.”  
“Though it seems everything is unlike this little snitch lately isn’t it?” Another man laughed.  
  
When Thomas was close enough, he could see the gun Giovanni had pointed in the small of her back. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, mascara turning them black, and a look of regret in her eyes when she met his eyes.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry T-Thomas, I tried to reason with him. He just wouldn’t h-have it.” She cried.  
  
“Hush mi amore, you did everything to protect our family, as I should have done,” Thomas sighed, then looked at Giovanni. “Alright Gio, I’m here. You have what you want, now let her go!” He demanded.  
  
Giovanni smirked, “You’re right I did get what I wanted.” He pulled Evangeline close to him and ran a hand up her thigh.  
  
Evangeline stomped on his foot with her heel, Giovanni let out a growl. “What a feisty little bitch you are! I see why you like her Thomas.” He said slyly with a lick of his lips.  
  
“LET. HER. GO. GIOVANNI, NOW!” Thomas hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Giovanni grabbed a handful of her ass and snickered. Evangeline sobbed even harder, she was an elegant woman. A renowned actress through all of Europe, never had anyone questioned her virtue.  
  
“Let her go, shall I?” Giovanni looked to his men who snickered among themselves.  
  
It all happened so fast, yet for Emilia still watching from the doorway, time had stood still.  
  
“Here, take her.” Giovanni had pushed her mother forward, Thomas had held out his arms to catch her, when a loud BANG, echoed through the street.  
  
“I love you.” Evangeline sobbed, the last of her breath causing her words to falter. Her body collapsed onto the ground, the sound that escaped Thomas was inhuman.  
  
“MAMA!” Emilia wailed from the doorway.  
  
“Run my heart! GO!” Thomas called to her without looking back.  
  
Emilia grabbed the duffel bag in time to hear a second bang, her father had landed beside her mother, their hands reaching for one another.  
Emilia wanted to scream, but she daren’t draw attention to herself, if she hoped any luck to escape.  
  
Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed a picture of her mother and father from the mantelpiece and ran for her life. Ash and soot coated her hair like snow, by the time she couldn’t run anymore, she was in the heart of Venice.  
  
Quickly scanning for signs of a cab, she flagged one down. Without her mother knowing, Papa had told her exactly what to do if something like this ever happened. She would cry when she got there. Right now, she needed to leave. The cabbie pulled up, Emilia handed him a wad of bills and croaked, “Airport.”  
  
The cabbie was rather concerned that she was so young, alone, and covered in ash. But the wad she’d placed in his hands made him quickly change his mind. Italy was full of mobster daughters, perhaps she had been running about with some friends. When they reached the airport, Emilia ran as fast as she could to get a flight to America. In the airport she had turned a lot of heads. But there was one airline that was run by extended members of her father’s family. She was never to tell them what happened only to ask for an immediate flight.  
  
As she approached the kiosk, there was a man she recognized as her “Uncle Pietro”, he was running tickets.

  
He looked up expecting her to hand him a ticket, when he took a moment to realize who she was he looked to see if anyone was watching.  
“Butterfly, what are you doing here?” Pietro asked in great shock.  
  
“I have sprouted from my cocoon and I must find my new nest.” She was panting, but uncle Pietro understood.  
  
He made an inquiry on his walkie-talkie before asking the other attendant to take over.  
  
Pietro placed an arm around her and quickly escorted Emilia to the gate of the next flight traveling to New York city. He’d slipped an address into her pocket and sent her off. When she was finally able to board, Emilia set the duffel bag under her seat. The cabin darkened as the plane took off, Emilia opened the window, wiped some of the soot from her face before leaning against it. She always liked the way the clouds looked as they climbed high. When they were high enough to where she could feel safe, Emilia closed her eyes. The flight to America was just over nine hours, she had time to rest. As soon as her eyes closed, the tears she’d been holding in fell without restraint. She tried to whimper quietly as she could, thankfully the flight was rather empty.  
  
As she started to doze off into sleep, she could hear the ringing of gunfire once more in her ears, followed by the sounds of screaming. The plane glided higher and higher as Emilia stirred in an uneasy sleep. As the plane climbed, they experienced some unexpected turbulence. As she slept, Emilia could see her mother and father plainly. “M-mama, P-papa,” she cried.  
  
The plane jumped again, this time more violent than the last. Before she could think, Emilia was watching her mother die, over and over her mother’s scream echoed in her ear. They seemed to have entered a thunderstorm, because a loud crashing sound boomed in her ear. Evangeline wailed, her body going limp as she hit the ground.

Emilia bolted upright with a start, “MAMA!”

A cold sweat had formed around her neck, her nightcap now in an awkward position. Emilia needed a moment to recollect where she was.  
“My name is Emilia Valentino, I’m twenty-six years old…I-I’ve lived in New York just over seventeen years…my parents ar- were Thomas and Evangeline…” Running a hand down her face, she let out a sigh.  
  
The memory of the day her parents died seemed to always creep up around their anniversary. Looking at her clock, she noticed there were still about two hours before she needed to be in class. With a grunt, Emilia got up, crossed the room to her fireplace mantle where she kept her last family photo and lit a candle for her parents.  
  
“I wish you could see me now mama, your butterfly is all grown up.”  
She went into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath, dropping her clothes on the floor, she slipped her naked toes into its warmth. Sliding into a more comfortable position, she let out a sigh and laid her head against the wall.  
  
  
_Seventeen years ago today…_


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how old Emilia seemed to be, the death of her parents remained, haunting her memory. She had been lucky enough that day to have Uncle Pietro there to send her stateside, but it hadn’t been easy. The address her uncle had given her all those years ago was to a nunnery, they knew her family well. After decades of dedication to the catholic church, they had offered to build her parents a safe house if ever they needed to flee somewhere without question. When Emilia had landed that day, seventeen years prior, she had to find the nunnery and prove who she was before they took her to the house. No one knew how to find it except her father, the Abbot, and now Emilia, being that was where she resided from then on. She’d lived a modest life, help of what money her father had cultivated before their intended escape. When she was old enough, she made sure to work hard as she was able, to ensure that she lived comfortably and didn’t run out of her father’s savings. 

Emilia was resting her head against the wall and had closed her eyes. She was trying to erase the pain she felt from her dream, hot baths always seemed to help. When she felt pruned and relaxed enough to get out, she checked the time. There was about forty-five minutes before she had to be at school. Emilia finished her hair and decided as she was grabbing her briefcase, that it would be better to pick something up when she got to school, no sense in making a breakfast she wasn’t feeling up to eating. It was a brisk autumn morning, as she descended the steps to her house, a few fallen leaves crinkled beneath her feet. She lived in a pleasant neighborhood, the houses around her already filled with Halloween décor. Turning down the street, she began to walk towards the subway station, her house seemed to be perfectly aligned with all major means of transportation, she never needed to travel far to get where she was going. 

When she had gotten off the subway, she was about a block from the university she attended. She looked down at her watch again, twenty minutes. She made this trek every day, always punctual Emilia was, at least until someone had bumped into her. While checking her watch Emilia had felt something run into her, they knocked her briefcase from her grasp, and both collapsed. 

“I’m so sorry!” a soft voice cried. 

“No, it’s my fault, I was checking the time rather than looking ahead.” Emilia comforted. When she looked up, she noticed a face she recognized. 

“Oh Emilia, I’m glad it’s only you,” it was Maria, a girl that was in her debate club freshman year, they hadn’t seen one another since. “I’m very sorry, but I’m late for my next class. Sorry, again.” In a blink, Maria was gone. 

Emilia stood up, dusted off, then checked her watch, ten minutes. Panic overwhelmed her, today would not be the first day that she was late. She’d broken into a run and hurried across campus to the theatre building. Thankfully she reached the double doors in time. 

As the day went on, Emilia couldn’t help but think about her encounter with Maria that morning. They hadn’t seen each other since that first year in debate club, even then, the two weren’t exactly close. Their professor had assigned them as partners once, but they hadn’t become friends over it. Emilia would see Maria around campus, but she had her own friends and they weren’t the kind of people Emilia normally associated with. Emilia hadn’t found any interest in debate after that year, so she hadn’t gone back, and do to that fact, she and Maria had thereafter not interacted. It had caught her by surprise that she’d remembered her name. 

At the end of the day Emilia made her way to the black box theatre for rehearsal, they were about a week away from their first show, hell week as it was often referred to. There was a lot more to do this week than just running lines. Staging every scene, making sure there were back-ups of props present if there was a malfunction, the stage hands were just as busy as the rest of the cast, if not a bit more so, because they were the ones running sets on and off stage. The bustling life of a young thespian kept Emilia on her toes, it was one of the few things in her life that made her feel close to her parents. Her mother had been well known in the West End, her death had been played off to the public as an accident, ‘caught in the crossfire while on vacation with her family’. Emilia always found that to not bring justice to her legacy, she was murdered in cold blood. But she’d been forced to come to terms with that. 

They were performing Phantom of the Opera, it had been Evangeline’s first major role, and Emilia felt a wave of honour when she’d been cast as Christine. She’d asked their professor to leave two seats in the front row to honour them on opening night. But that was all anyone knew about her, that she was the daughter of a renowned thespian in West End, and her father was some unknown 'business man'. Her peers respected her for her mother’s sake, and that she was rather talented herself, but Emilia was almost always alone. None of her cast mates knew her outside those double doors. 

The Friday before opening night, the other members of the cast had decided to go out for drinks, insisting Emilia join them. After a failed attempt to decline, they’d all found themselves at a bar close to the university. They’d found a table for the six of them near the billiard tables, as the guys went to grab a round, Emilia sat with some of the girls who seemed far better acquainted. 

“So, Emilia, I’m surprised that you finally came tonight! We’ve been trying to get you to join us for months.” The curly blonde said. 

“I was explaining to Jessica how you always seemed so swamped in work, that we could never convince you,” the brunette chimed in.  
Emilia blushed, “You’re not wrong that I have a lot of work to do Jessica.” 

Jessica had one of her curls between her fingers and smirked, “Work load or not, we really enjoy performing with you. We may not be a family, but I think we should be able to get to know our leading lady.” 

Emilia paused and looked between them, “You both feel the same?”

The brunette smiled, “Hell yeah! You’ve really got your mother’s gift, I’d always looked up to her as a child. When you joined our program, all I thought about was getting to know you.”

When the boys returned with a round of beers, the tallest of them, spoke first, “What were you gals talking about while we were gone? Anything interesting?”

Jessica shook her head, “Natalie and I were just telling Emilia how nice it was that she could finally join us.” 

Emilia cupped up one of the beers and took a sip without making any eye contact.

“Is that so?” the guys smiled at her.

“It is really nice to have you finally with us Emilia.” 

She smiled at him, Ryan being the only one that she sort of knew, was playing opposite her as the Phantom, and with him were Eric playing Raoul, and Sebastien who was playing Piangi. 

“I’m glad to have the time to do so, I’m sorry I haven’t really gotten to know you all. Seeing as we’ve been acting together for near of five years.” Emilia took another sip of her beer. 

“Nonsense,” Natalie piped up, spilling her beer in Eric’s lap in her excitement. “oops.”

“Dammit! Every time.” Eric swore and got up from his seat in a huff. 

Natalie started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Jessica raised her brow.

“I just like the idea of him with wet pants, can’t hide the goods.” Natalie licked her lips as she watched him stomp to the bathroom. 

“C’mon Nat! We’re in public.” Sebastien groaned. 

Emilia giggled, because Natalie had stuck her tongue out at him in rebuttal.

“You’re laugh is pretty cute Millie,” Ryan winked. 

“Millie?” Both Emilia and Jessica questioned. 

Ryan blushed, “W-well seeing as we’re friends now, I just thought-” 

“No one has ever called me that before, most people…” She paused, “People usually call me Eve, Emilia Violet.”

They shared glances between one another, then Ryan raised his glass, “Well, then cheers to Emilia Violet! You’re one of us now Eve!”

Their glasses clinked and they all took a swig. Emilia was happy to be around her peers for once, normally she’d just be at home reading a book or running lines. She felt safe. 

Safe, something about that word became a poison, she felt her stomach turn. Eric had returned to the table, but time around her had stopped. She’d heard a sound nearby that was like a wail of discomfort in her ears. The others hadn’t seemed to notice because they continued to laugh among themselves. Natalie was groping the side of Eric’s pants when he settled beside her. Emilia scanned the room for the disturbance she’d heard, and that’s when she saw her. 

Maria was sitting at the bar, with a drunk trying to hang on her arm. Emilia’s nose scrunched up and her nostrils flared, her body temperature rising with anger. Excusing herself, Emilia sauntered up to the bar beside Maria. 

“Hey! There you are, we were wondering when you were going to join us.” Emilia had put a hand on Maria’s shoulder which caused her to jump. When she met Emilia’s gaze, tears and a sigh of relief were unmistakable. 

“Emilia,” Maria said breathlessly, “I couldn’t find your table, so I waited here. I’m glad you found me.”

Emilia knew she wasn’t pretending, the drunkard still seemed to have a hand on her thigh. 

“Hey buddy,” Emilia hissed, “why don’t you let go of my friend here and piss off?”

The man licked his lips, tightening his grip on Maria’s leg, making her wince. 

“Y’all are friends huh?” He slurred, “You’re both rather pretty, how about you both come with me? Have a good ending to this shit night.” 

Emilia gave Maria’s hand a comforting squeeze and switched sides to stand in front of him. 

“I don’t think so, my friend has already asked you to let go of her, I suggest you do so before we have a real problem here.” The look in Emilia’s eyes would’ve made anyone run. Her stance was bold, head held high, not a sign of fear. 

She bore into his eyes and reached for his arm, “I will say this, once. Let. Go.”

The man smirked, “You have quite a grip baby, why don’t you put it somewhere that can bring some joy-”

It happened so fast, he’d let go of Maria and reached for Emilia’s arm, in the moment he was off guard she swung her other arm around and punched him in the nose. Trying to stop the blood, the drunk went to grab his nose and that’s when Emilia shoved her boot into his groin. There was a loud smacking sound and he fell to his knees. Emilia had grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the side of the bar before he fell over, unconscious. 

The bar had fallen silent, Emilia had spit on him and swore in Italian. 

“Next time you try to put hands on a lady and she’s already told you no, I hope your cock falls off.” Turning around to face Maria, Emilia escorted her to the table with the others. 

“T-thank you.” Maria whispered. 

Emilia nodded. 

“Holy shit!” Ryan and Jessica declared in unison. 

“Eve! Are you alright, you’re hand is bleeding,” Sebastien frowned at the sight of her. 

“I’m fine. Everyone, this is Maria an old friend of mine.” She smiled at Maria who introduced herself. 

“Hello.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jessica said, nudging Eric to bring over another chair. “Eve that was badass! The way you kicked the shit out of him, woah.”

Emilia snatched up her beer and took a gulp, “I just don’t like men who don’t understand the meaning of no.”

“Emilia, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t spotted me. The bar tender had run to the back and no one else seemed to notice.” Maria wiped tears from her eyes. 

Just then the bartender approached them, “Some of the patrons said there was a problem?”

Ryan stood up and pointed to the drunk still on the floor, “That asshat was trying to grope our friend. Emilia here was only doing right by her and showing him that that isn’t how you treat a lady.”

Emilia waved for Ryan to take a seat, “Sir, if trying to grope a woman at the bar repeatedly after she’s said no is a crime, then by all means call the police. Just know, that by doing so you’re granting him and others like him the freedom to repeat that behaviour.”

Everyone watched in silence, they had never seen such aggression from Emilia before. Perhaps once in a more dramatic role on stage, but never had she said or done more than what was asked of her. It was like meeting an entirely different person. Jessica and Natalie’s eyes were twinkling in admiration, as were Maria’s.  
The bartender let out a sigh, “I was actually trying to cut that guy off about an hour ago. Now that he’s out cold and I have your statement, I can have him escorted out.”

He nodded to Maria, “Are you alright miss?”

Maria nodded, “Only because I have such great friends.”

“So it would seem,” he paused before nodding his head towards the bar. “You guys can have a round on me for the trouble. Anything you’d like.” He smiled at Emilia, “Sorry again.”

Shaking her head, Emilia smiled, “I’m just glad everyone is alright.”

When the round of drinks was dropped off everyone raised their glasses.

“You are just one powerful mystery, aren’t you?” Jessica chuckled.

“Here’s to our elegant and powerful leading lady!” Eric said. 

“Eve! Eve! Eve!” they chanted. 

A tear rolled down her face, Emilia hadn’t felt this loved in a long time. 

“I’m staying by your side from now on.” Maria giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night at the bar, Maria had been more than true to her word. She, Natalie, Jessica, and Emilia had become very close that night, Emilia being their “oh so powerful leader”, though she never felt like one. Maria had never missed one of their performances either, it seemed wherever the four of them could be together, they were. As they’d grown closer in time, each had experienced their own turmoil. Eric had been hit by a car shortly after graduation, it had torn Natalie apart. They had been planning their wedding for the following summer. A year or so later, Jessica’s mother lost her battle with breast cancer.

No matter the situation, the four of them loved and supported the other. They really meant everything to one another. Over time, everyone’s careers seemed to have changed, everyone except Emilia. She was currently _the _rising star on Broadway, and every director was trying to cast her in something. Jessica was now running her mother’s flower shop, Natalie had become a nurse, and Maria was currently working at a preschool.

One afternoon, they had decided to meet for lunch and walk through central park to talk about their latest escapades. The summer breeze was warm and there were birds everywhere. As they continued laughing and talking, they’d noticed a guy sitting beneath one of the big trees fiddling with his guitar. Emilia had grabbed Maria by the arm and raised her chin, trying get her attention, they stood there watching for a few moments. He was singing out loud and messing up rather badly, that’s when Maria stepped forward.

“Hey buddy, you, uh, you know anything else? Because we’re sick of hearing you butcher this one.” As she started to laugh, Emilia and the others joined in. They couldn’t help it, since the night at the bar, everyone seemed to grow much bolder.

The guy looked up at the four of them laughing, his face had turned beet red. Trying to play cool he smirked at her, “Sorry, I don’t take requests.”

They stopped laughing, looking between one another noticing their banter, Emilia nudged Maria closer to him and winked.

“No requests? What kind of guitar player doesn’t take requests?” Maria asked flirtatiously.

“If you want a request, it’ll cost you. How about I play for _you_ over dinner instead?” He snickered, glancing back at Jessica, Natalie, and Emilia who were grinning eagerly.

“Dinner?” Maria asked, looking to her friends for support. They were all nodding furiously. “I could do dinner, I’m Maria.” She said extending a hand.

He stood up and took it, “Frank.”

“Frank, these are my friends, Jessica, Natalie, and that’s Emilia.” Maria introduced the girls to Frank who all waved. Emilia seemed to be studying him, noticeably giving him a once-over, she was quite good at reading people. Finally, she smiled at him and said hello.

“So, Maria, Friday? I’ll pick you up around 6?” Frank smiled at her.

Maria acknowledged excitedly, “Sounds great.” Quickly writing her phone number on a piece of paper from her purse, she handed it to him and said goodbye.

As they walked away, Emilia placed an arm around her, “He really liked you! You’ll have to tell us everything.”

_Now_

The sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the house, it was in the early hours of the morning, Emilia stumbled out of her bed to find the source of the noise. After tripping several times in the dark, she groggily answered.

“H-hello?”

“Eve…”

“Maria? What time is it? Have you been crying?”

“Can I come over? Please, I need to talk to you.” Maria was sniffling, it seemed like she’d been crying for hours.

“Absolutely. Let me find pants, the door will be open. Maria, be safe please.” Adrenaline took over Emilia’s body as she frantically switched lights on around the house and found some clothes.

Things had been relatively alright lately, she was working a lot, going out with Frank some nights. _Had something happened with Frank? Was it her grandmother? _Fear and confusion were coursing through Emilia’s bones as she made her way downstairs to unlock the door and put some hot water on the stove.

About twenty minutes later, Maria was sitting on the couch with a box of tissues. Emilia had poured them some tea, and as she passed Maria the mug, she sat beside her.

“Maria,” She finally said after a few moments, “what happened? Did you and Frank break up? Is your gran alright?”

Maria shook her head, trying to calm herself, Emilia had wrapped an arm around her.

“Did you get into a fight?”

Again, Maria shook her head. Slipping from her grip, Maria reached into her pocket and pulled out something white.

“It’s the second one I’ve taken.” She handed the strip to Emilia, who gasped.

“You’re pregnant! Oh Maria!” she hugged her friend.

“Have you told him?”

Maria averted her gaze, blowing once more into the tissue.

“I see.”

“I-I just don’t know if he’ll want it. He’s a marine and doesn’t strike as the settling type.” She whimpered, her voice cracking slightly.

“Well that’s bullshit,” her words caught Maria off guard. Emilia smiled, “He loves you, more than life. Tell him. I’ll go with you if you want.”

Hugging her, she grabbed a fresh tissue and dried her tears, “Maybe just come and wait in the car?”

She nodded, “I can do that.”

“And…if he says he doesn’t want it, promise me you won’t break his face like the guy from the bar.”

“I won’t do anything without the proper merited response.” Emilia chuckled.

Maria smiled weakly, she could always trust Emilia with anything, sure Natalie and Jessica meant a lot to her, but she and Emilia had become inseparable, they were more than friends. They were sisters. 

Grabbing her keys, Emilia offered to drive so that Maria could tell Frank they were coming. When they reached his house across town, Emilia promised to wait in the car and watched Maria knock on the front door. When Frank opened it, he seemed just as groggy as she felt when Maria called. He poked his head out and nodded to Emilia, acknowledging him, Maria gave her one final panicked look and the door closed.

The morning air was cold, but Emilia’s body heat and the cider she was drinking caused the windows to condense a little. Two water droplets started to form at the top of the driver side window, Emilia shifted in her seat and watched as they crept downwards. They transcended a while, until about a third of the way to the bottom, they met, formed an awkward shape, and dissipated.

Checking the time, Emilia had been waiting almost an hour, the morning darkness faded as the sun started to rise. Shifting again to get a better view of the door, she started to worry. Just as she was getting ready to go knock on the door, it started to open, she was relieved to see Maria kissing Frank before coming down the steps. Frank looked to her in the car and waved. Nodding to him, she anxiously waited for Maria to report.

“What happened?” she questioned as Maria sat down.

Her cheeks bright red, eyes puffy, but she was smiling. Once she settled into the car Maria held up her left hand, “He asked me to marry him!”

They both squealed and hugged tightly.

“He loves you very much Maria, as he should!”

“Thank you for coming with me, lets go grab breakfast! We’ve got a wedding to plan.” Maria admired her ring finger, she was going to marry the love of her life.

They stopped for magazines on their way back to Emilia’s and picked up some breakfast, as they were pouring over the magazines on the couch Maria spoke up.

“So, before we get married, Frank wants our families to meet.”

“That makes sense to me, we can tell your grandmother when she gets home from her trip.” Emilia smiled.

“Well yes, but, Eve,” Maria cupped her hand, “You know that you are just as much my sister as she is my grandmother.”

Tears now filled in Emilia’s eyes, “I see you as my sister too, Maria. So, you want me to go with you to meet Frank’s family?”

“Yes, his parents, and his best friend Billy.” Maria’s tone changed at the mention of Frank’s best friend.

“Okay?”

“Frank and Billy serve together, see. Billy is as much his brother as you’re my sister.”

“What’s the problem?” Emilia raised a brow.

“Well, that being the case, Frank asked me to ask if you would be okay to walk down the isle with Billy. Maid of honour and best man are often together.”

“Maria, answer the question.” Her tone was slightly irritated.

“It’s just that, Billy is a bit of a flirt, and well, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

“So, you’re telling me this to keep him at arm’s length?”

“Yes, because Frank said, and I agree, that once you see Billy, you both may find it hard to keep your hands off of one another.”

Emilia started to laugh, “You can’t be serious? Maria, an hour ago you asked me not to break his face if Frank didn’t want to stay with you and the baby. Now you’re saying you’re worried about me? I’m sure Billy won’t be a problem.”

Maria had set down her mug as Emilia tried to make sense of why Billy would be a problem, the porcelain had fogged up slightly and began sweating to the point that when she reached for it again, she’d almost lost her grip.

“You say that now, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I asked Frank to keep Billy in line at dinner. No footsie under the table.” Maria winked.

Pretending to gag, Emilia rolled her eyes, “We’re not in secondary school. I do hope that you think better than that of me.”

They both began to laugh, of course Maria thought better, but Frank had painted such a vivid picture of Billy. The few times she’d seen him at Frank’s, he’d been escorting someone different out, she couldn’t help but worry about him trying something. Emilia had a unique appearance, and as far as she knew, Emilia hadn’t dated anyone before. Billy was sure to take interest in that.

They let some time pass between them, the ruffle of magazine pages being the only noise they made.

“It’s too quiet. Do you still have your vinyl records?” Maria asked.

“Over there,” Emilia pointed, “Maybe you could find your wedding song while you’re at it.”

“My same thought.” Maria shuffled over to the stack of vinyl that Emilia owned and began the search for her perfect wedding album.

“Elton John, Queen, David Bowie,” Maria mumbled off a few titles under her breath, “Oh! Frank may like this Metallica album.”

Still at the couch, Emilia had a pen in her mouth and a pair of scissors in her hand. She looked up at the album that Maria was holding.

“I think one of the songs on there is the one he butchered the day you met,” she chuckled through gritted teeth.

Maria smiled, “I’ll take this one for him then, what else-”

“Maria what about this off grey and a maroon?” She held up an image of a bridesmaid dress in the maroon. “The groomsmen could have a grey tie and a red boutonniere, the bridal party, a maroon dress and a grey bouquet.”

Straining to get a better look, she hadn’t noticed the vinyl in her hand slip from its sleeve. Maria had bent over to try and catch it, but knocked the stand leg loose, both Maria and Emilia’s collection crashed onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry Eve!” Maria began to panic.

Emilia spit out the tea she was drinking and bellowed with laughter, eventually slipping off the couch and onto the floor. It wasn’t until she’d reached the floor that Maria had joined in her laughter.

“God we’re a mess, aren’t we?” Maria said between laughs.

“You’re Castle’s mess now sweetheart,” Emilia snorted.

A moment of silence passed as Maria processed what she’d said, then they both began laughing hysterically. When Maria was able to control her laughter, she started to gather up the vinyl’s and gasped.

“Sinatra? Eve, I never would’ve guessed!”

“Huh, oh, that was dad’s, he used to serenade mom once in a while” Emilia blushed. They hadn’t talked about her parents in about a year, the last time that they spoke of them, was on her mom’s birthday. They’d been out to lunch and Emilia had started crying at the table.

Maria could tell that it was still a rough subject, “Sorry.”

Emilia shook her head, “It’s a great album, please use it.”

Maria brought the albums over to the table and hugged Emilia, “Thank you Eve, I don’t know that I would be able to get through this without you.”

“That’s alright Maria, I’m not going anywhere.”


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by in a haze of laughter and late nights, Maria had sat in on almost every rehearsal that Emilia had, just so they could talk about the wedding afterwards. Frank had brought over coffee Thursday morning and asked what time Maria’s grandmother would like to join them for dinner. 

“She got back from her trip a few hours ago, so I’ll have to ask when she wakes up. But,” Maria looked to Emilia for support. “Does six-thirty work?”

Emilia nodded, “Tomorrow night is our day off before tech week, so I’m available.”

Frank squeezed Maria’s hand and gave her cheek a small peck, “Alright then, I’ll let Bill and my parents know.”

Maria and Frank smiled at one another before turning to Emilia with a shared expression, “We’re going to a nice place tomorrow, so I don’t want that to deter you from wearing something appropriate…but do try to not take anything Bill says too seriously. I’ve told him to lay off, but I doubt he’ll listen.”

Emilia raised an eyebrow, “I still don’t understand why I’m the one that has to behave. If he’s such a womanizer, shouldn’t he just have a leash or something?”

Her tone was quite serious, but the three of them couldn’t help but laugh. Frank’s eyes started to water, “The thought of Billy wearing a dog collar, he wouldn’t have it.”

Maria shrugged, “I don’t know, he might be into that sort of thing.”

After their laughs died down, Emilia let out a sigh, "If he's truly that much of a heathen, I suppose I'll change what I was going to wear." 

Maria kissed Frank goodbye, closing the door behind him. Turning back to Emilia she had a devilish smirk from ear to ear. 

"Care to share with the class?" Emilia eyed her. 

"Truth be told, I like the dress you picked to wear tomorrow. Don't change."

Emilia raised an eyebrow, “I don’t understand.”

Giggling Maria wrapped an arm around her best friend, “Who cares if it’s a little revealing? You look stunning, and I know how much you like the dress anyways. You seemed upset enough already about having to ‘behave’ around Billy. The least that could be excused is you wearing something that makes you feel confident.” 

“Thank you, Maria. You don’t suppose Frank will be too pleased though?”

“I will deal with him, besides, if it comes down to it, I know that you’re fully capable of breaking Russo’s hand.” 

They shared a laugh, Maria’s change of mind providing Emilia with a much-needed confidence boost. Though she didn’t want to admit it, Maria was right. She was quite fond of the dress that she’d picked out, and she regretted having to keep it for another occasion. She had handled a lot over the years and wasn’t going to change herself now, just to appeal to a man’s desire. 

“No, this doesn’t look right…this doesn’t either. Bloody hell!” Emilia was pacing her room trying to make adjustments on her outfit, again. Her eyes darting to the clock on her bedside table every few minutes. Time was creeping very slowly, she’d been watching it so long, she thought time started to reverse. 

“I’m taking another shower, maybe that will help!” she decided after another bout of pacing. 

Maria came back into the room, her hair half done, “Emilia, you’re still deciding? It looks great. Dinner isn’t for another hour, just put it on.”

“No, this doesn’t match, I have to start over.” Emilia said frantically.

“Eve you’ve taken three showers, I’m pretty sure you’re clean. Unless you’re trying to scrub your muscle fibers, I think you’re okay.” Maria couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Emilia stopped dead and turned to Maria, “Now is not the time for jokes Maria, this is serious.”

“Oh yes,” Maria began in her most imitative Frank voice, “extremely serious.”

Emilia’s lip started to quiver until she finally started to burst into laughter. Taking a few short breaths, she flopped onto the bed and let out a sigh. 

“Remind me why I’m panicking.” She said bluntly. 

“Because you haven’t met Bill and you’re anticipating tonight being a disaster.” Maria said with a raise of her brow. 

“Oh, right.”

“Eve, tonight is going to be great, don’t worry. You look beautiful in your dress and it doesn’t matter how you decide to wear your hair. It might be my rehearsal dinner, but you’ll definitely have everyone’s eyes on you.” Maria laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Emilia buried her face in the nearest pillow and huffed, “They’re not supposed to be looking at me. This is about you and Frankie.” 

Maria let out a sigh and took a seat beside her, “I was trying to make you feel better, moron. I need my sister tonight.”

Emilia clasped her hand as she emerged from the pillow, “I’m sorry Maria, I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“Don’t worry about it, just promise me that you’ll shamelessly look amazing tonight.” She smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze.

“For you, I’ll burn down the restaurant.” 

Maria smiled, as they started to laugh, she added, “I know you would, but not tonight. Nan will be there.”

“Right! No burning down the restaurant.” Gathering up her strength, Emilia walked back into the bathroom and picked up her dress. She eyed it for a moment before slipping her silhouette into it. Maria helped her to zip up the back, before returning to her own outfit needs. As Emilia styled her curls, adjusting their natural ringlets, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. For a moment, she thought she saw her mother looking back at her. The navy blue off-shoulder cocktail dress brought out the glow of her complexion and made the hues of her eyes sparkle. She added some crème coloured pumps and light mascara before doing a small spin in front of the mirror. The caress of the dress on her body outlined her physique with poise and stature. Emilia was having a difficult time recognizing herself, until Maria returned and placed an arm around her. 

“Wow! You look magnificent. Your parents would be extremely proud of the woman you’ve become, Eve.”

Turning to Maria with tears in her eyes, they embraced. “I wish mum and dad could be here, but I want you to know how grateful I am to be your family.”

“Always, you’re my sister,” as they parted Maria changed the subject, “Nan is finished and it’s about that time. Are you ready to go?”

Emilia nodded.

“Well, this is it. I’ll meet you in the car.” Maria left once more to help Nan into the car. As a final wave of nervousness overcame her, Emilia looked back into the mirror, only this time it wasn’t her face that smiled back. 

“I’ll make you proud mum. Your butterfly has grown so much, I miss you every day.” She blew a kiss to the old photo on her mantlepiece and turned off the light before joining Maria in the car. 

The evening air was brisk, one of those early spring evenings that cut the skin like a winter’s chill. They found a spot close to the entrance, so Maria could help Nan, they went in first. Emilia let the door shut behind them unintentionally. She had become short of breath and suddenly nauseous. Her hand was outstretched for the handle, but she was unable to convince herself to open it. When Maria noticed she wasn’t behind them, she stepped back outside. Noticing her stature, Maria let out a soft giggle and put an arm around her friend, seeming to snap her out of her trance. 

“W-what?” Emilia stammered. 

“You’ve got to lift the handle to open the door.” Maria said sarcastically. 

“I-I right, sorry,” Her face still flushed in peril. 

“It’s okay to be nervous. You’ve heard so many things about him.”

“I’m not nervous Maria,” she tried to shake off the feeling. 

Maria pulled her in for a hug, “Right. That’s why you couldn’t open the door.”

“It’s a complex mechanism, these handles.” She stated seriously. 

“Uh-huh,” lifting it with ease, Emilia gasped. 

“She’s a witch! BURN HER!”

They began to laugh, Emilia squeezed her hand, “Thanks.” 

Nodding without another word, they entered the restaurant. It was a very nice place, typical old Italian style, the kind of place neither Nan nor Frank’s parents would object to. The hostess led them to a back room where Frank was waiting for them at the door.

Frank kissed Maria on the cheek, then hugged Nan and Emilia before speaking, “Thought you’d never find us back here, my old man was starting to think I’d imagined you.”

They laughed, “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Frank shook his head, “Nah, everyone is just anxious to meet you all. Come, sit.”

He led them through the doors, as they filed in, everyone at the table had stood up. Emilia was still standing behind Nan and Maria as Frank began to introduce them. 

“Mom, Dad, Bill, this is my fiancé Maria.” Maria hugged Frank’s parents as they exchanged ‘how do you do’s’, then Frank went on. 

“This is her grandmother, though we all just call her Nan. Behind Nan, come on out,” Frank teased, Emilia placed one of her curls behind her ear before moving to the front. “This is Emilia, Maria’s sister.”

Frank winked at her before she shook the hands of his parents. When she and Bill locked eyes, the room went quiet. He seemed to be giving her the ‘once over’, before taking her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you finally, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Emilia shook it, “All good things I hope.” She snaked her brow as she shot a glance to Frank. He shrugged unapologetically. 

“Naturally.” Billy smirked. 

“Well, I’m starved. Let’s order some wine.” Frank’s mother and Nan said almost in unison. 

As dinner and wine were served, pleasantries started to dissolve. Nan and the Castle’s were chatting about old Italy while Frank and Maria were talking about the colour scheme she and Emilia had picked out earlier in the week. Emilia seemed to be so interested in her dinner that it took a moment to realize Billy was staring at her. When she finally noticed, she could feel her cheeks start to flush. 

Quickly trying to think of something to say, she stammered, “Do I have sauce on my face?”

Billy laughed and then shook his head, “No, I was just admiring your dress.” 

Biting his lower lip, she noticed his eyes starting to wander again. Emilia wiped her face anyway, then shook out her napkin before speaking. 

“I can let you borrow it sometime if you like it so much. Might bring out your eyes better.” Her eyes narrowed. 

Emilia was always very keen on reading others, and though Maria told her to be careful, she failed to mention what caliber of man he was. Playboy she knew, military man she knew, but what Emilia seemed to discover was that Billy Russo liked to play. Maria and Frank had stopped talking when they heard Emilia speak for the first time since dinner started, both sharing equal looks of concern. That’s when Billy started to laugh. 

“Frankie! You didn’t tell me how feisty this one was, I like her.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder, and the tension evaporated. 

Maria laughed along nervously then shot a glance to Emilia. 

“You okay?” she mouthed. 

Emilia nodded silently, not taking her eyes off Billy, it was her turn to look at him. There was no doubt that his looks did half of his work for him. Emilia remembered Maria telling her about the various consorts she’d seen leaving their house when she would stay with Frank. He was attractive, but they had given him too much credit. He and Frank had a similar haircut, their sides were both faded leaving a bit on the top, but Billy let his run a little long so he could slick it back. Since they were home, he’d let his stubble turn into a short beard, and his eyes were almost as dark as his hair. He was a bit thinner than Frank, but Emilia assumed no less strong. From what Maria had told her, the two of them were a big deal among other Marines. She realized she’d been staring too long, when they locked eyes again. 

He shifted in his seat as to open his chest and bit his lip, “See something you like?”

Emilia pretended to gag, “On you, not a chance, this glass of wine however…” She topped off her glass and took an elongated sip. 

Billy’s lip started to curl, “Oh yeah, I like her.” He whispered for only Frank to hear. The four of them shared a laugh before Mr. Castle started a toast. 

“We love you both, welcome to the family Maria. We are so glad you and Frank have found each other.”

“Cheers to that!” Billy drunkenly exclaimed.

Maria smiled with tears in her eyes, Frank raised his glass before planting a kiss on her lips. 

“I’m so very proud of you,” Nan added, her eyes also welling with tears. 

“Couldn’t be happier for you both.” Emilia beamed, “You’re my best friend, you became my family when I had none, if anyone deserves a love like this, it’s you Maria. Glad you and this old man got together when you did.”

“Old man?” Frank grumbled. 

Maria and Emilia started to laugh, “You know I’m joking, but you’re my brother now. You’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Yeah, you’re her brother now, you’re gonna have to deal with it,” Billy slurred. 

Everyone eyed the drunken Billy and laughed even harder, “And now I’m cutting you off.” Frank snickered before making his glass unreachable. 

As everyone shared in their laughs, Emilia took a moment and looked around the table. Even though they couldn’t be there with her in that moment, her parents were still working in her life. They’d given her a new family to love and cherish her. She couldn’t be happier for Maria and Frank. Weddings were always important in her family, but this one was even more special. The family she had gained when she thought the world had left her, was expanding. Tears welled in her eyes and she squeezed Maria’s hand, this is where she wanted to stay, in this moment. Surrounded by the faces of loved ones, laughing and making memories, yes, this was her new life. She could live with that.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks towards the wedding started to fly, Emilia and Maria realized how much planning went into everything and the stress that came with it. Their days started off rather slow because Maria was starting to experience morning sickness, Emilia was spending more and more time at her grandmother’s just to be there to help with everything going on.

“Ugh, oh god!” Maria moaned, “When will it stop?”, her face down in the toilet.

“I’m assuming in about another month or so, though I have little experience with birth.” Even though her tone was serious, Maria stifled a laugh.

“What?”

“You just make me laugh Eve, that’s all.” Emilia brought her a warm cloth and helped her sit down, “Thanks, I’m really glad you decided to stay.”

“At least until the big day, you shouldn’t have to worry about all of this and Nan on your own.” Emilia smiled, slowly rubbing her back.

“Well, it’s appreciated either way. Frank has been surprisingly helpful as well, it’s just a lot of work to do before he leaves again.”

Emilia nodded.

“Which reminds me,” Maria sat up and turned to her, “I know it’s one thing after another, but after the wedding I could really use your help to plan a going away party for Frank and Billy.”

Emilia groaned, “Planning your wedding is one thing, I’m happy to do that, but why a going away party?”

Maria gave a shy smile, “Well, when Frank and Billy leave, they’re usually gone for months at a time. Frank told me this morning that they had received orders on their next mission, so they’ll be gone for about 8 months. It’s just to wish them well, give them a taste of home before they leave again.

Emilia crinkled her nose, regret became her as she went to rinse the cloth, she’d almost forgotten what it was like when Frank left. Maria would come over more than usual whenever he was away, the two of them trying to come up with ways to pass the time. Just being with someone other than Nan was helpful, but some days were still harder than others, and this time, she’d be pregnant. “I’m sorry Maria, that was inconsiderate of me. I don’t know why I said that. I’m happy to help you plan a going away party.”

Maria embraced her from the side, before laying her head in Emilia’s lap. As she started to stroke her hair, Maria looked up at her, “That’s okay Eve. I know spending time with Bill is your favourite pastime, but he is part of our family.”

Emilia shuddered at the mention of Billy Russo. The only thing she could think about with him was how he tried to use his good looks and charm to get away with his actions. Due to her having to see him more often with all the planning left to be done, the initial appeal and daze that she assumed is what captured all of his bar maids, wore off to the point that when she'd see him all that would register was that he was a prick with a nice face that never wanted to settle down. Every so often she would overhear Frank and Billy talking about the latest escapade or debating who his date would be to the wedding. She didn’t know why it had bothered her so much, perhaps it just seemed disrespectful? She wasn’t a fan of ‘locker room chatter’. When he wasn’t rambling about how the last one didn’t please him, he was trying to convince Emilia to buy him a drink. That was her least favourite of it all.

“I know, we’re all he’s got…well, you and Frankie, I’m not part of that.” She said slyly.

“Once I become Mrs. Frank Castle, you will be.”

Emilia groaned, “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

They both laughed, then there was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Frank was standing at the door with seltzer water, saltine crackers, and a bouquet of flowers.

“How are you feeling this morning?” He smiled nervously. 

“Better knowing you’re nearby.” Maria motioned for Emilia to help her stand. Emilia nodded to Frank and then slipped out of the room.

She went downstairs to make a pot of coffee, only to find that some was already being brewed. Just when she was about to run up and thank Frank, she heard a shuffling in the living room.

“Frankie boy said you’d need it. You’re welcome,” that familiar taunting lingered in her mind.

“Thank you,” She called through gritted teeth, though she wanted to be grateful, his tone set her on edge.

“You definitely sound like you need some.” Billy called back.

Emilia didn’t answer, she could hear Frank and Maria coming downstairs. Billy seemed to have notice as well because he looked off behind her, before she had time to move they’d reached the bottom and suddenly were all cramped in the kitchen.

“So, after some coffee, how about we go down to the baker’s and sample those cakes?” Frank smiled.

“I forgot it was cake day!” Billy said excitedly.

“I just told you that in the car.” Frank grumbled.

Maria and Emilia shared glances and rolled their eyes, “I could definitely go for some cake! This one keeps restricting my diet.”

“You can have all you want at your wedding, but until then, my little niece or nephew needs to eat good food.” Emilia gushed, before playfully rubbing Maria’s belly, “Too much unhealthy food leads to being like that one.” She pointed behind her at Billy, whose mouth dropped open in offense, the bagel he was eating dropping to the floor.

“Well I never,” he began in rebuttal, but Frank cut him off.

“You know she’s right Bill, you’re starting to put on some weight.”

Billy folded his arms in protest as they laughed at him. Frank slapped his back causing him to release his arms.

“Could still best you in a fight Frankie,” he hissed.

“Oh, I bet you could. Ready to go?” He dismissed Bill and turned to Maria, already grabbing her purse.

“I’ve been looking forward to cake day for weeks. Let’s go!” Maria insisted, starting to nudge Frank and Emilia out of the door.

Once they arrived at the bakers Maria’s mouth started to water, her eyes enlarging at the sight of the various cakes. She and Billy seemed to have the same thought because Emilia had run into him.

“Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten how to walk.” She teased, nudging past him.

“Does the aroma not excite you? How will we decide? There’s so many.” He licked his lips.

Emilia scoffed, “Put it away junior. Besides, we’re only here to offer support, ultimately, Maria and Frank have final say.”

Billy shot Emilia a glance, “Remind me not to invite you to my cake tasting.”

“Don’t worry Bill. I’ll be long gone before you settle down.” She passed him and confirmed their reservation with the woman at the front desk. Then went to check in with Frank and Maria, who’d gotten her a chair to sit at.

“Can I get you anything?” Frank consoled her with a hand resting gently on her thigh.

“Maybe a glass of water, I feel a bit – queasy.” Maria covered her mouth.

“Frank will you see if they’ve got any seltzer? I’ll take her to the lady’s room.” Emilia helped her to stand again. Leading her away from the main room.

Billy came around the corner and frowned as they passed, “Are we leaving already?”

“Watch our bags, Frank will be back in a moment.” Emilia called.

“Yes mum.” He said, sticking out his tongue.

Emilia didn’t have time to respond as Maria had knelt beside the toilet and began to cough. Emilia locked the door and went to hold Maria’s hair, gently massaging her back. When nothing happened, Maria sat up, tears in her eyes.

“Maria? Are you alright?”

“Did you see the frill on the tiered cake in the window? It was p-periwinkle.” She began to sob.

“Come again?” Emilia knelt beside her.

“The c-cake in the window, it was p-periwinkle.” Maria said louder, her cries filling the room.

“Is that what this is about? The colour of the cake in the window?”

Maria nodded, burying her head in her hands.

Emilia laughed, “Do you want your cake to have a hint of periwinkle, Maria?”

Maria nodded furiously, not looking up at her.

Emilia laughed even harder, “Periwinkle it is.”

Maria looked up and hugged her leg. Emilia gave a few soft rubs to her back before lifting her chin.

“Best wash up now, Frank is probably worried. Bill seemed quite upset that he wasn’t going to get any cake. That is, if you still want some.”

Maria smiled, “Can we try-”

“The periwinkle? I’m not sure what blue tastes like, but yes. I’ll tell her to add it to the list.” Playfully rolling her eyes, Emilia helped her to stand. After they cleaned up and went back to the table, they saw Billy ogling the cakes in front of them.

Frank stood as soon as he caught sight of Maria, “Everything okay?”

They both nodded.

“Could we get a sample of the periwinkle, tiered, in the window?” Emilia asked when she waved down their guide.

After several cake filled hours, Billy was face down in the last bite he’d taken and Frank and Maria we’re explaining the final design that they wanted.

“And you said a hint of the periwinkle?” The planner asked, taking notes.

Maria clapped her hands together with glee, “Oh please!”

“Alright then, I think that’s everything. Will one of you be coming to pick it up the day of?”

“Yes, Bill here will. Hey! Bill,” Frank had slapped him on the back, causing him to bolt upright.

“W-what?” He murmured, the plate still stuck to his face.

Frank sighed, “You’re in charge of getting the cake Saturday.”

“Oh, yeah! Whatever you need man.” He said groggily.

Maria and Emilia burst into laughter.

“Something on my face?”

“Well, er, yeah actually.” Emilia said between laughs.

Waking up enough to feel the coldness of the icing and plate on his face, Billy gasped. Removing the plate, he rushed off to the bathroom.

“Poor chap. He’s never been ugly before has he?” Emilia teased.

“Nope. They call him Billy the beaut for a reason.” Frank snickered.

“Only you call him that Frankie.” Maria said, kissing his cheek.

He shrugged, “Either way, the cake definitely isn’t his look.

“I dunno,” Emilia chimed in, “I think the cake makes him prettier.”

Trying to control their laughs before he came back, Frank and the planner settled the details and the samples were taken. Some time had passed before Billy had rejoined them, when he did, his face was clean, and his hair slicked back. Certainly, now he looked more awake.

“Enjoy your nap bill?” Frank smirked.

Displeased, but trying to regain his ego Bill retorted, “Yes, it was quite sweet. You were in my dreams again Eve.”

Emilia made a gagging noise, “The only sweet thing I enjoyed about your dreams Russo, was the sheer displeasure at your face covered in icing.”

Billy stuck his tongue out at her, “Alright you two, lets go.” Maria said stepping between them.

“Gladly, I could go for a salad.” Emilia said, slipping out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The air on Friday was different, anticipation, joy, but also the scent of _change_, had seemed to thicken it. As if the density of the sky was longing to share a secret with every mouth who breathed it. There were exactly twenty-four hours until the wedding. Maria and Frank weren’t allowed to see each other during that time, as it was seen as taboo, which meant that as Maid of Honour and Best Man, Emilia and Billy had to take care of the last-minute errands.

“So, we have the napkins, the bouquets, the gift bags for the wedding party… What are we missing?” Billy asked with his mouth full of hot dog.

Emilia playfully shook her head, “Swallow Bill, if you choke, I’m not giving you mouth to mouth.”

“Dammit,” he exclaimed. Pretending to snap his fingers in defeat, “I was really hoping that Frankie wasn’t going to be the only one sharing a kiss with a twelve this weekend.”

“Come off it Russo! We don’t have time to muck about.” Emilia rolled her eyes, attempting to hide the summersault her stomach had just done.

Patting her on the head, Billy laughed, “You’re just as worked up about this as Maria. Maybe you two really are sisters.”

“The only reason why I’m ‘worked up’,” She hissed, moving his hand. “Is because _you_ almost forgot the cake. We can’t forget to pick up anything, there isn’t time to fix it.”

He let out a disgruntled sigh, “Fine, fine. I was being serious though, what’s next on the list?”

Emilia wiped her lips, the last few crumbs of hot dog falling away. As she rummaged for the list in her purse, she made her typical thinking face, where her tongue stuck out to the side. Billy stifled a laugh.

“I’ll never get used to that, and I’ve seen it a lot today.”

She glared at him, her hands finally clasping the list, “All that’s left is the rings and the pillow for the ring bearer.”

Hurriedly shoving the rest of the dog into his mouth, Billy stood up, “Right, let’s get this over with so that you can be Maria’s hero, and I can head to the bar.”

“Alri-, HEY!” After taking a moment to process what he’d said, Emilia punched him in the arm.

“Oh, come on Eve! You know I’m kidding.” He shot her his wide puppy dog like eyes and blinked for dramatic effect.

“I’ll never understand you Russo.”

They rode to the jewelers in silence, thanks to how much time they’d been having to spend together, it was no longer as awkward. Though just as the silence was becoming a bit much, Emilia’s phone rang.

“Yes, Maria?” She answered calmly. Maria seemed to be rather frantic, her breath heightened.

“Yes, we got the napkins, gift bags, and the cake…Yes the periwinkle one. Alright. We’re going to pick them up now. A hoagie? Really? Mayo, mhm… Okay Maria, I’ll bring that back too. We’re pulling up to the jewelers, so I’ve got to get off now. Don’t worry I won’t forget, I love you too.”

“Is she panicking?” Billy teased as he put the car in park.

“She just wants us to bring her a hoagie, the baby has one hell of an appetite.”

Billy raised a brow, “Sure, the baby.”

She tried to hide her smirk, but she couldn’t help it. Between the wedding preparation and the food runs she’d made these past few weeks it did start to feel a bit overwhelming. The jewelers that Frank and Maria had picked was in a quaint little area upstate. Frank had spared no expense, after the doubt Maria had with him being okay with the baby, Frank was trying to do everything he could, to prove how much Maria truly meant to him. Billy held the door open for Emilia as they entered, who pretended to be shocked by his manners.

“Well, Russo. I never thought I’d see the day.” She mocked.

Billy scoffed at her, “When are you going to see that I’m not the savage you see me as Valentino?” He rolled his eyes and let the door slam behind them, briefly forgetting this was an upscaled joint. He looked to the man behind the counter and apologized.

“Smooth Russo.” Emilia punched him in the shoulder lightly.

“Ouch!” He yelped pretended to whimper.

This time it was Emilia who rolled her eyes, “Picking up a set of wedding bands for ‘Castle’.”

The jeweler looked between the two of them, “So you like them fierce aye?”

Billy gave a sly smile and winked. When Emilia finally understood the exchange, her jaw dropped, she immediately tried to refute his comment.

“Oh no! Not us, his brother is the one getting married. We’re just the currier service.” Her voice quivering.

“Seems like your girlfriend ain’t ready for ya to propose pal. I’d wait her out a bit longer.” He teased, skimming through his files to find the rings for Frank and Maria.

Before Emilia could comment, a second pair had entered the shop. However, this pair was not a hopeful bride to be and her fiancé…no. They were two men, appearing in their late fifties, black suits, you could obviously tell they possessed concealed weapons. A chill as cold and empty as the winds in Canada surged down Emilia’s spine. In her distraction, she never heard the jeweler ask for payment. In that moment, one of the men caught a glimpse of her, eyes widening, rage enveloped his heart.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” He exclaimed. As this man reached for his gun, the other man tried to lung at her.

“VALENTINO! That’s not possible.” He shouted, eyes hot with rage and fear. But there was no denying who she was.

Emilia was frozen, her eyes wide, face white as snow, hands like ice. She had become a wall. She knew these men, the one on the left was Hector, he’d been one of her father’s associates while they were in Italy. The other man, she could only assume, had been his replacement.

Everything in the next moment happened faster than her mind could process. Billy seemed to have caught on to the commotion, because he picked Emilia up and tossed her behind the counter not shortly after withdrawing his own concealed piece. Emilia didn’t see what had happened, she was too caught up in the sound of gunfire. For a moment she was nine years old again, smoke choking her every breath, her parents screams drowning out every other sound nearby. Emilia had pulled her knees into her chest, was trying to muffle her tears. Billy seemed to be dealing with the second man, because Hector had found her. Face bruised and covered in blood, he lifted her up, a firm hand grabbing her chin. Emilia’s eyeliner visibly streaking her cheeks, body quivering.

“When will you learn to die?” Hector hissed.

Emilia didn’t understand what had come over her, but she let it in. Before she knew what she was doing, she looked Hector dead in the eyes, stomped on his foot with her heel and pushed him away. While he was reaching for his foot, Emilia picked up his fallen gun, cocked it and shot him between the eyes.

“I died the day you took my papa from me,” her voice cried. Emilia’s hand began shaking violently as realization hit her, the gun fell, and she dropped to her knees. Billy seemed to have finished with the second man because as she began to black out, the last thing she remembered was feeling him catch her.

“Emilia! Emilia!” When Emilia awoke, she was back in the car, an ice pack on her head, and Billy knelt in front of her.

“Holy shit! I thought I’d lost you,” he opened a bottle of water. “Here, drink.” Billy held up the water to her lips and she tried to drink slowly.

After a long pause, she wiped her lips and looked into his eyes, “Where’s Hector?”

Billy frowned, “You don’t remember? You, you killed him Eve.”

Emilia’s face was horrified, “K-killed him. How…”

He squeezed her hand, “It doesn’t matter, Eve…who were those men? What’s going on?”

She couldn’t find the strength to say, she just started to shake her head frantically, eyes welling with tears again.

“Okay,” Billy said softly, “how can I help?” His deep eyes dazzling in the sunlight, Emilia tried to lose herself in them. Anything to take her mind off what just happened.

“I need Frank.” She whimpered. “Please…I need Frank.”

Billy nodded, “Alright, Frankie it is. Watch your feet.”

He closed her car door and ran around the other side. He’d parked the car a few blocks away behind a pizzeria. As he started the car, Billy took out his phone and dialed Frank. 

“Hey man, yeah we got the rings, but that’s not why I’m calling.” As Billy explained that he and Emilia were on their way to see him and Nan needed to bring Maria a hoagie, Emilia was blankly staring out of the window. Tracing the lines on the palm of her hand, her mother would often do this to calm her after she’d had a bad dream. But she hadn’t been asleep when Hector died, all she knew was that she couldn’t tell Billy alone. Frank needed to know. New York was no longer safe, they were going to find her, everything she had worked for, all these years trying to be overly careful… She was kicking herself for getting too comfortable. Her new life, her friends, her family, all gone.

“Emilia…” Billy called to her a third time.

“W-what?” She blinked, coming out of her trance.

“I said we’re here.” He looked at her with deep concern.

“Oh.”

Billy sighed under his breath, walking around the car and helping her out.

“I’m fine.” She hissed.

“No, you’re not, just let me help you.” 

When she tried to stand, her legs gave way, Billy caught her again.

“Thank you…” she mumbled.

Frank was standing in the doorway, confusion and worry all over his face.

“What the hell happened?”

“Not here,” Billy said. “Let’s get her inside first. Put on some tea for her?”

Frank nodded and rushed inside. Billy led her to the couch and grabbed another ice pack. Emilia sat in silence, tracing her palms and shivering. Frank reappeared with a hot cup of tea as Billy took a spot beside her on the couch. Handing her the mug, he sat across from her in the reclining chair hands folded in thought observing her.

“Did Maria get her sandwich?” Emilia asked after a while. The sound of her voice breaking the silence made both Billy and Frank jump.

“Yeah, I had Nan take it to her. Told her you and Bill needed to get the cake in the fridge and didn’t want her to have to wait.” He smiled softly trying to reassure her.

“So, she doesn’t know we’re here?”

Frank shook his head. Billy tilted his, in thought, trying to understand her.

Letting out a sigh Frank spoke slowly, “Eve, I need you to tell me what happened.”

Her hands clasped around the mug began to shake again, “Frank…” Billy spat.

Frank put his hand up, “Emilia, who did you see at the jewelers.”

Emilia gulped, “It was Hector…”

“De Costa?” Frank asked, his face deepening with anger.

Emilia nodded.

“Who’s Hector De Costa?” Billy asked, still not understanding what they were talking about.

“He’s a very high-level prick in the mafia…well, was a high leveled prick in the mafia.”

“Wait, why is the mafia coming after Eve?”

Emilia and Frank shared a glance, then she nodded.

Frank sighed, “Bill, not everything I’ve told you about Eve has been entirely accurate.”

Billy raised a brow, “Who are you?”

“My name is Emilia Víolette Maríe Valentino, my mother was Evangeline Rose Dubois,” she paused, taking a frantic gulp of her tea, “And my father was Thomas Giuseppe Valentino…”

Billy’s eyes widened, “Wait, _the _Evangeline Dubois, the actress who was rumoured to have been caught in the crossfire of a gang fight while on vacation with her family?”

Both Frank and Emilia nodded, “Bill it wasn’t an accident…”

Emilia shook her head, Billy turned back to her, “My father was deep on the payroll of the Italian mafia, third to the boss kind of deep.”

“Holy shit!” was all Billy could say.

“To my understanding, the last mission papa had taken had gone horribly wrong.” Emilia began to think back on the year before her parent’s deaths, she hadn’t a reason to until now. “My father began storing money left and right, anything the boss didn’t need. All I knew was that we were going to have to move again. That was all I was ever told when they started to do that.”

Frank had gotten up to get more hot water and a blanket for Emilia. Billy’s eyes were wide with curiosity, but also sad.

“The public was told that my mother had been caught in the crossfire, but the real story is that the boss had sent Giovanni, his right hand, Hector, and a few other men to ‘deal with’ my father.” Her voice was bitter as she made her air quotes.

“Someone framed my father, so the boss believed he was hiding information from him. We all know how the family deals with snitches.”

Billy gulped.

“My father had arranged for my mother and I to come to America, live in the safe house…where I stay now. Only mama didn’t make it.”

“Do I ask what happened?”

Emilia sighed, “It wasn’t crossfire. My mother tried to reason with Giovanni, convince him to spare my father. But rather than listen to her pleas, he used her as bait to lure my father out. Before he left, he’d told me to run. To take the money and go…” She shivered, closing her eyes, trying to drown out the sound of their screams as they called to her once more.

“Even though my father appeared to them and tried to reason for my mother’s life, Giovanni shot her in cold blood.”

Billy shook his head in disbelief, looking to Frank who only nodded.

“Cowards.” He swore.

Emilia nodded, “After he killed my mother, he tossed her body aside, looked to my father and shot him. I saw the whole thing…because I was too scared to run until it was too late. Giovanni and the others had no idea about the safe house…papa had done a few favours for the Vatican back in the day, so they upkept the house and saved it for us until it was time. My uncle helped me find safe passage to America and I’ve been here ever since. I met Maria in university, and the rest you know.”

She let out a sigh, looking Billy over, trying to get a read on his reaction.

“So, De Costa and the other guy?”

“Everyone else seemed to assume that I had died some time thereafter. Not many nine-year-olds could survive alone in the Italian slums.”

“So, it was like seeing a ghost, I bet.” Billy added.

Emilia nodded, “As far as they know, I resemble my mother enough that it could be a problem.”

“You know, now that you mention it,” Billy gave Eve an obvious once over, “It makes sense where you get your looks from now. A miniature Evangeline Dubois.”

Emilia rolled her eyes, Frank gave him a hard slap in the shoulder.

“What the hell man, I was joking.”

“Thank you Frank,” She smiled softly. “You’re right about me seeming a ghost to them. But I fear what will happen with the boss learns that they’re dead. Or worse, when Giovanni finds out.”

“Sounds like Giovanni is worse than the boss.” Billy said slyly.

Emilia nodded, “At least in temperament. He’s an excellent detective, can catch wind of anything and find anyone with little to no information.”

“Well it’s a good thing I chose to get the rings upstate then.” Frank piped up.

The three of them laughed.

“But their search may lead them here after all. There isn’t another safe house for me to go to and I’ve all but exhausted my relationship with the Vatican when I chose not to go through catechism.”

“Naughty little catholic girl, nice.” Billy smirked, licking his lips.

“OH KAY BILL!” Emilia said throwing her hands up, “I know Maria is the pregnant one around here, but that might actually cause me to vomit.”

Billy caressed the back of his neck, “Was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Frank and Emilia both shook their heads disappointingly.

“Lighten it without using your dick, Bill.” Frank, snarled.

“I’m sorry,” His voice sounding rather sincere and eyes pitiful.

Emilia licked her lips, “I like the way pity looks on you, it’s almost attractive.”

Frank started to laugh, Billy’s face flushed.

“Hang on, how come she can say things like that?” He pouted.

When Frank stopped laughing, he turned to Billy, “She earned that one and you know it.”

“So, what now?” Billy asked.

Emilia shrugged, “I don’t know… I guess after the wedding I have to pack.”

“Hang on,” Frank shook his head, “The only two assholes that discovered you are dead. Did the jeweler wipe the security tape?”

“Said with all the shit that happens around there with the mob, he doesn’t keep one.” Billy said.

“Well there you go then!” Frank exclaimed clapping his hands together. “No one knows you’re alive Eve, you’re safer here with us. They’ll probably just think another gang got the drop on them and dismiss it.”

Emilia nodded, “Are you sure?”

Frank and Billy smiled both seeming to be in agreement.

“Had you told me the truth sooner, I would’ve acted faster today. I’m sorry Eve.” Billy frowned again.

“Don’t be, I’ve known Maria and Frank a long time. One day, he just kind of found out. But, when the wedding is over, I’ll be the one to tell Maria. No sense having her go into labor from stress.”

They agreed.

“Thank you for bringing me to Frank, Billy. I appreciate it.” She smiled softly.

Billy smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“I should probably get back to Maria before she starts to worry, and _you_ should probably get the cake in the refrigerator.” She teased.

Billy shook hands with Frank before helping Emilia to the car.

Frank gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, “It’ll be alright Eve. We’ve got you, nothing is going to happen to you while I breathe.”

“Thank you, Frank, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Billy closed her door and started the car when they were a bit down the street he turned to her, “So now that we’ve had a really intense moment together, do you wanna grab a drink sometime? You know, as friends?”

Emilia laughed, a long hearty laugh that she hadn’t felt all day, “You know what Bill I’ll take you up on that. On one condition.”

Billy’s heart rate increasing with excitement, “Name it!”

“Since we’ve had such an *ahem* intimate conversation about me, you have to tell me something deep rooted about your past now.” She winked.

Billy hissed and sucked his teeth. After a moment he sighed, “Fine, but you’re buying the first round.”

“Deal.” They shook on it. The two of them talking nothing but nonsense the rest of the way back. For what it was worth, she was glad Billy had been there. Glad that he got to see that side of her. It really made their little family seem bigger Emilia was starting to really feel like she’d won the day. Despite everything, Billy Russo and she had bonded. If everything was going to change anyways, she was glad to know that he had her back at the end. All that was left was for her stomach to stop summersaulting, but she had no idea what the cure for that could be. She just really wanted to put her feet up and have a beer.


	7. Chapter 7

As the final hours of wedding preparation ended, a romantic sun had started to rise, the big day had truly arrived. Emilia, Jessica, and Natalie were all in their bath robes giggling and helping Maria into her wedding gown. They had about an hour before guests started to arrive and roughly forty-five minutes from then until Maria was Mrs. Frank Castle. The four of them were recounting memories long past, toasting to Eric and wishing he were with them, thinking about how life had changed around them, but they always had one another. Their laughs and tears died down when Emilia’s phone buzzed.

“That would be our queue to get ready ladies! Let’s get you married Maria.” They all cheered, embracing in one last group hug before each going to their dresses and finishing their make-up. Before Emilia could slip away, Maria grabbed her wrist.

“Do you really think I’m ready to get married?” Maria whispered nervously.

A soft smile reached Emilia’s lips and she nodded, “Maria, the entire time that I’ve known you, you have always been the one that was prepared for this life. Married to a good man, children that you love like no other mother has, and surrounded by people who love you.”

Maria’s eyes softened, the last of her worry dissipating, though she was careful not to let any tears fall and ruin her makeup. She gave Emilia’s hand a soft squeeze, “Thank you Eve. From the beginning, long before we were friends, you were there for me. Supported me, had my back. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

“Darling, you wouldn’t be getting married without me, I introduced you, remember?” Emilia said cheekily.

The two of them burst into laughter, “This is the only time I’ll ever say that I’m glad you saw him first.”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “He’s not my type, too brooding.”

Maria gasped and smacked Emilia’s shoulder, “Eve! Just because you like them pretty.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Emilia stuttered.

Maria rolled her eyes, “I asked you and Billy to help with wedding preparation, not start planning your own.”

Emilia felt her stomach knot but pretended to gag, “Maria, B-Billy Russo, is _far_ from my type.”

She nodded, a look of teasing disbelief across her face, “Whatever you say Emilia. Just be careful.”

As Maria walked away, Emilia stood there lost in thought for a moment. Did she? There was no way, no one had told Maria about what had happened yesterday at the jewelers, only that she and Bill had gotten drinks afterwards to “celebrate”. Emilia didn’t have time to think about Billy, she needed to get dressed and focus on keeping Maria happy. Thankfully a majority of her morning sickness had subsided, but Emilia had made sure to set aside a few club sodas for her just in case.

The groomsmen were all men that Frank served with, so they would be wearing their dress blues, thankfully they went well with the off-white and periwinkle theme that Maria had decided on. The bridesmaid’s dresses were long, off-shoulder and grey with periwinkle ribbon around the waist. They each had on a white necklace with a white and blue bouquet to match, Maria’s was the only one with a splash of yellow in it. While they looked relatively similar, Maria had insisted that as maid of honour Emilia add a dash of lavender. In order to fulfill her wishes, Emilia had asked that instead of a grey dress, the bodice of her dress be made lavender and she wore a grey slip underneath. The colour combination really popped amidst the rest of the neutral setting. Maria had been overjoyed when she’d seen it complete.

Natalie and Jessica finished dressing and went to meet with groomsmen they’d be walking the procession with, while Emilia lingered to check on Maria.

“Nan should be in any moment. She was saying hello to the Castles.” Emilia smiled.

Maria nodded, “This is it.”

“How do you feel?”

“Nervous,” she said bluntly.

“Frank loves you Maria, and you’re about to have a real family. If your child is anything like you, there’s nothing left for you to worry about.” Emilia smiled.

“I love you, Emilia. You’re my sister. Blood or not,” Nan entered the room with a huge grin on her face. Kissing both of Emilia’s cheeks before hugging Maria. She had whispered something to her in Italian that made her giggle then nodded.

“I’ll see you soon,” Emilia said before grabbing her bouquet and going to meet Billy. She didn’t have to search far, as the music from the chapel began, he was waiting outside of the procession with a smirk on his face.

“Well well, I’m surprised you’re not hung over from the shots we had last night.”

“Good to see you too Bill,” Emilia rolled her eyes before taking his arm.

Billy chuckled, “You drank me under the table, I just want to know how your head isn’t pounding like mine.”

“Women are just better at holding their liquor.”

“Or maybe,” Billy insisted, “you’re keeping secrets from me.”

Emilia laughed, “I would hope that after yesterday's events you would know that I’m full of surprises and secrets.” 

“Hey, I saved your life,” he snapped.

“To which I’m eternally grateful.”

Billy scoffed, “You know because of that I didn’t have time to get a date.”

“Poor you,” Emilia said pitifully.

Billy crinkled his nose, she couldn’t tell if it was out of anger, spite, or something deeper but it made her laugh.

“I was thinking,” he started to say as the doors opened.

“Oh boy,” Emilia announced. “Look out everyone Lieutenant Russo is thinking.”

Billy chose to ignore her, “Since I didn’t have time to find a date, which technically is your fault.”

“Hardly.”

“You owe me a dance,” it wasn’t a question.

Emilia almost stopped in her tracks, halting the procession. It was only the slight pull from Billy’s arm that kept her from falling.

“I beg your pardon,” she whispered rather confused.

Billy exhaled, “I couldn’t find a date and I would naturally assume that that means you didn’t have time to either. So, we already have to be here as maid of honour and best man, what say we take it a step further and you save me a dance later?”

Emilia didn’t answer right away, she was mechanically smiling and nodding to the familiar faces she saw as they entered the chapel. But before they reached the alter and separated, she looked to Billy.

“What I do in my spare time is my business,” She hissed, “I could have had a date planned for weeks and you’ve just been incredibly inconsiderate to them.”

“Well, do you?” He asked with a raised brow.

She let out a guilty sigh, “Fine, one dance. But you’re buying my drink.”

“Done,” he said cheerfully. Just in time for them to split up.

There was a moment of silence before everyone stood to face the door that Maria was going to come through. As she and Nan entered everyone stood and Frank’s jaw dropped, Emilia could’ve sworn she’d seen a tear in his eye. She hoped one day to find a love like theirs. It reminded her of her parents. The ceremony went by in a haze as Emilia was trying to process her interaction with Billy in the procession. She felt bad for keeping him from finding a date, not that it was purposeful, but she still had a twinge of guilt. Aside from the moment Billy had given Frank the rings, his eyes were on her the entire time. It had been like the two of them had held a conversation without ever saying a word.

Before she knew it, the priest named them man and wife, the reception began, and Frank and Maria were having their first dance. As Paul Weller’s ‘_You do something to me’_, started to play Frank and Maria had a spotlight on them and close friends and family in the reception hall were cheering every time they spun and shared a kiss.

Bellies full of food, hearty laughs echoing from drunken lips and the clinking of silverware exploded after the cake had been cut. Billy stood up and whistled to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, what say we toast to the happy couple huh?” He lifted his glass and winked at Frank who flashed him the bird and rolled his eyes. “Frankie, congratulations. You’re my best friend, my brother, my comrade in arms, and the baddest son of a bitch in the Marine Corps.” A sea of applause and cheers from the brothers in their platoon followed. Billy chuckled, “I remember the first time you brought Maria to our house and introduced us. I honestly never thought you were the type to like Catholic girls, but here you sit.”

“Fuck you Bill,” Frank laughed. Maria and Emilia shared a look before rolling their eyes.

Billy waved his comment away and continued, “All that aside, I see how happy Maria makes you. I see the light she’s brought to your life, and how you would do anything to keep her and your found family safe. You’re my brother Frankie and that makes you my sister Maria.”

The crowd ‘awed’, Maria clutched her chest.

“I love you both, you’ve always been there for me and you introduced me to a side of life I never would’ve thought possible where I grew up. Congratulations brother. To Frank and Maria!”

“To Frank and Maria,” everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Emilia smiled at Maria, taking a swig of her champagne and then stood, “Thank you for your words of affirmation Bill. I think that’s the most eloquent I’ve ever heard you speak.”

Everyone laughed, Billy just stuck out his tongue.

“Like Billy, I lost my family at an early age,” Emilia said slowly. “Growing up on my own until one day when a girl running late for her morning lecture caused me to be late for a morning rehearsal.”

Natalie, Jessica and Maria giggled.

“Little did I know that a few short hours later, that same girl would quickly become my best friend, but also my sister.”

Tears welled in Maria’s eyes.

“Maria, I’ve known you and Nan a long time. From all of our ups and downs as a family, to that summer’s day when Frankie came into our lives. You ever finish learning that song mate?”

Frank blushed and waved her away, the crowd chuckled.

Emilia took in a deep breath, “You and Frank are two of the most important people in my life and everyone’s life in this room today. We celebrate your love, because in some way, you’ve shown that love to all of us. I have no idea where either of us would be if I hadn’t asked you to join us that night at the bar.”

“Or punched that guy in the nose!” Jessica yelled.

“Jessica!” Natalie hissed.

Everyone laughed once more.

“Maria, you and Frank deserve every happiness. I am blessed to bare witness to your story, as are we all. I wish you and Frankie every dream, every beautiful moment that life can offer you both. You are my family and your love, is something we should all hope to find one day.”

Maria, Mrs. Castle, and a few other women in the room started tearing up as Emilia raised her glass.

“To Frank and Maria!” Everyone shouted.

Emilia took her seat and downed her champagne, not knowing why she started to feel tense. As the night went on and people started to leave or dance with their dates, Maria and Frank had slipped off to be alone and talk about the baby. Jessica and Natalie were each in some corner making out with their dates and getting a little too handsy. It was only after the third time he called to her that Emilia registered Billy’s voice.

“What?” She asked looking up at him confused.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You still owe me a dance,” he repeated.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Emilia stood. Billy held out his hand and led her to the floor. The DJ had changed it to something a little slower and more romantic once they’d stepped onto the floor, but Emilia was far to occupied by her thoughts to notice. As Billy placed his arms around her waist, she jumped slightly.

“You’re a bit scattered tonight, what’s the matter?” He asked looking her over.

Shaking herself out of it, Emilia shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Raising a brow Billy disagreed, “We don’t have to talk about it, but could you at least try to have a little fun?”

“You see Bill, you only asked me to dance. If you wanted me to have fun you should’ve put in a request with my assistant yesterday.”

“You mean while I was busy saving your life from the mob?” He teased.

She shuddered.

“I’m sorry, that was inconsiderate. Are you alright?” His tone soft and concerned.

She nodded, “They can’t do anything to me now can they?”

Billy shook his head and smiled.

“Then I’ll be okay, just trying to shake what happened I guess.”

“Have you told Maria yet?”

Her face went white and she started shaking her head violently, “Absolutely not. I probably won’t tell her until after the baby is born.”

“She’s not going to like that,” he admitted.

Emilia sighed, “I know, but she’ll have to understand.”

The song finished but they didn’t separate.

“When did you become such a poet?” Billy asked.

“What do you mean?” Emilia asked, her arms still laced behind his neck.

He motioned his chin to the head of the table where they saw Frank and Maria return.

“Your speech, I didn’t know you were such a poet.”

She chuckled, “Oh, that. I was just telling the truth.”

“Well, I like it.” He smiled.

“No more ideas from you Bill. I can only take so much,” She exhaled exhaustively.

Billy laughed, “So you _are _willing to take things from me.”

“Thin ice.”

Billy sighed in defeat, “Fine.”

As the songs ended and people had said their goodbyes, Billy offered to walk Emilia to her car. After some time in silence he spoke up again.

“Thank you, Emilia,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You know, for tonight. I enjoy your company.”

“You know Billy, I hate to admit it, but I had fun. You’re not as lousy a dance partner as I assumed you’d be.” She laughed.

Billy clutched his chest in shock, “Hurtful.”

“You can call me Eve by the way,” she said blankly.

He raised a brow, “Oh yeah?”

Emilia nodded, “I guess we’re friends now.”

They both laughed, he cupped her hand in his and kissed it. Emilia blushed but couldn’t find the strength to pull her hand away.

“Planning this wedding really got to you didn’t it, Eve.” He smirked.

“Goodnight Bill,” she hissed. As she got into her car and closed the door, she could still hear the faint sound of his laughter. The last 48 hours had been horrifically eventful. Emilia needed at least twelve to herself to recover and then she remembered that Maria needed her help to plan their going away party.

“Fuck!” she cried, hitting the steering wheel.

_ More time with Billy. Great._

Her thoughts betrayed her. Maria told her the very same when Frank had proposed. They were a family now not just her and Frank, but Billy also. She was going to be seeing him a lot more and she needed to accept that quickly. As she lost herself in thought once more about the wedding and the week of planning to come, she could still feel the tickle of his beard on the back of her hand. Throwing her keys into the bowl by the door and making her way up to her bedroom, Emilia didn’t realize that she’d been caressing the spot the entire way up the stairs.

_ It was just so neither of you had to be alone tonight. That’s all it was. He’s practically your brother. It was nothing. _

But the thought that kept her up that night disagreed. Billy wasn’t her brother, not in the slightest. The knot in her stomach growled like a wounded animal, she tossed and turned into an uneasy sleep. Billy’s touch being the last thing on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

No thanks to her lack of sleep, Emilia found herself up and preparing for her day at nine o’clock on the dot. Maria had called when she got out of the shower, asking to come over and help figure out the logistics for Friday.

“Good morning to you too,” Emilia yawned when she opened the door. Maria had handed her a to-go cup of tea that she’d picked up on her way and shuffled inside.

“Thought you might need it. I heard you didn’t get in until late.” Maria smirked.

Emilia lowered the cup from her lips and rolled her eyes, “Actually, I got in about eleven-thirty, I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I thought Billy must’ve been joking, but I needed you to confirm.”

The knot in her stomach convulsed at hearing his name, “Billy?” she asked crinkling her nose in anger.

Maria nodded, “Yeah, he tried to tell Frank that you two were going home together, since you were at the wedding _together._”

Emilia spit out her tea, “At the wedding, together?”

Maria nodded again, her eyes widening with concern, “It’s not a big deal if you were, I’m just sad you didn’t tell me first.”

“Maria,” Emilia said cautiously. “Billy asked me in the procession to save him a dance since he didn’t have time to find a date. We did not _go_ to the wedding together. That’s not what it was.”

“No need to get worked up about it, I just assumed after you got drinks Friday-”

Emilia raised a hand, “Nothing happened on Friday, this has just been a really long week and after what happened at the jeweler’s I needed a drink. But Billy had driven so we went together.”

“Wait, what happened at the jewelers?” Maria questioned, her lip starting to quiver.

“Shit,” Emilia cursed, her heart dropping out of her chest. “Maria, everything is fine now, I don’t want you to panic.”

“A little panicked.”

Emilia sighed, “Hector De Costa and another guy found Billy and I at the jewelers…” She averted her gaze and walked over to the fireplace mantel. She could hear the tightness in Maria’s breath, but she couldn’t find the words.

“He…he thought I was my mother.” Emilia whispered.

“Oh Eve!” Maria cried, throwing her arms around her.

When they embraced, Emilia nuzzled her face into Maria’s shoulder. They stood in silence for a moment, the only sound being the clock and Maria’s sniffles.

“I’m alright, Billy helped me to take care of them,” Emilia said when they separated. “When I met Billy at the doors of the chapel yesterday, he blamed saving my life for his not finding a date. So, he offhandedly asked me to save him a dance.”

Maria blew her nose and then took a seat on the couch, “I’m sorry I brought it up, but Eve, why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

Emilia sunk into the couch and let out a sigh, “You were getting married Maria, it was a happy day, plus if I would’ve said something after it happened, who is to say that you wouldn’t have gone into labor with worry?”

Maria nodded silently, unable to look at Emilia.

“I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, I was planning to, but not until after the baby was born.” She admitted.

Maria gave a soft smile, “That’s alright Emilia, I’m just glad you’re alright. A good thing Bill went with you.”

“Yeah, good thing.” She said bluntly.

Shaking off the thought that Maria had almost lost her best friend, she cleared her throat. “So we can agree that Billy deserves to be punched for claiming you were his date, but I think that as a thank you, he might appreciate if we did something special for him at the going away party. They’re going to be gone for eight months.”

Emilia nodded, but couldn’t find her words. Her thoughts were lost on the idea that Billy Russo was going around telling people that she had been his date to Frank and Maria’s wedding. She was going to have a long talk with him, when she finally felt like she could face him.

Maria looked over to Emilia and squeezed her hand, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Emilia nodded again, still unable to speak.

“Friday will be easy,” Maria smiled, “I’m ordering barbeque from that place the boys like, sent out fliers that its BYOB, and all I need is for us to pick a cake design and get ice cream. Think you can manage that?”

“Yeah, I can manage.”

Emilia tried to kick the thought of Billy from her mind, but that was starting to become harder as the days went by. She’d taken it upon herself to not answer any of his texts or calls that week and there had been quite a few. Thursday night she was coming back from the store with the cake and decided to listen to one of his voicemails.

“Hey Eve, it’s Billy, Maria’s been kicking my ass about claiming we went to the wedding together. Is that why you’re avoiding me? Whatever the reason, you can drop it okay? I’m seeing someone. Anyways, talk later.”

Emilia thought she was going to be sick. She hadn’t seen the light turn red and almost ran into the back of the car in front of her. Slamming on the breaks with just enough time to grab the cake. Once she’d had a chance to catch her breath, Emilia exhaled, the tension finally leaving her body.

“Good riddance,” she hissed.

Pulling up to her house, Emilia found she spent Thursday evening feeling mechanical and numb. Billy was seeing someone, which meant that he’d stop asking her to get drinks, he’d finally stop trying to get into her bed and she could go back to how her life had been before Billy Russo had entered it. She was relieved, so why did she still feel sick? The knot in her stomach roared. Emilia poured herself a club soda, took a few Tylenol, and then went to bed early. She had no intention of losing sleep over him tonight. She had to put on her “playing nice” face tomorrow and she knew that was going to take everything out of her.

Her lack of sleep seemed to have caught up with her because Emilia awoke to the sound of her phone ringing and the sun high in the sky.

“Hello,” she said groggily.

“Eve! Are you still in bed? You were supposed to come help me decorate an hour ago.” Maria whimpered.

Emilia looked over at her clock, just after 1pm, “Bloody hell! I’m so sorry Maria, can I shower there? I’ll be right over.”

“Whatever you need, your spare clothes are washed anyways, just get over here.” Maria hung up quickly and Emilia stumbled out of bed. She tossed her toothbrush and the outfit she planned to wear to the party into an overnight bag and rushed to her car. Once she reached the Castle’s new house, Emilia showered and changed, then went right to decorating.

“Where did you send the boys?” She asked Maria as they hung the streamers.

Maria beamed, her eyes full of pride, “I surprised them with passes to one of those tension rooms. The ones you can visit and just break things in, and I arranged for them to have lunch delivered after.”

“I bet they loved you for that,” Emilia chuckled.

“Absolutely. Planning the wedding was stressful on all of us. We get the house to ourselves, and they get to let off some steam.”

“Who’s making sure they stay away from the house until tonight?” Emilia inquired.

“Curtis offered to, since they’re leaving at the same time tomorrow. Pass me the tape,” Maria tried to reach it but couldn’t quite make the last few inches.

Laughing, Emilia passed the tape to her, “Promise me you’ll let me hang the things that need the stool. You’re not getting up there.”

Maria rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

They finished decorating around five-thirty, with the extra half hour they’d earned, the two of them decided to sit on the back porch and watch the sun set.

“I should probably start getting ready, I look like a very confused skater boy.” Emilia laughed.

“I think it looks cute. You don’t really wear things like that anymore.” Maria said softly.

Shaking her head as she laughed Emilia squeezed her hand, “These are my painting and moving furniture clothes. I don’t really have any need for them other than that.”

“Fine, I hope you brought that little satin lavender dress I liked.”

Emilia smirked as she went back inside, “Maybe.”

As the guests started to arrive with drinks and sides, Maria had started to set out the barbeque. Emilia had returned with her hair curled, makeup done, her dress was a lavender cowel necked tulip wrap. Tight enough to accent her curves, but also showed off a bit of her back and long legs, she accented her dress with nude heels and a matching silver necklace and bracelet. When she came down the stairs, Maria had almost dropped the plate of food she was carrying.

“Are you sure you want to stay single Eve? Most of Frank and Billy’s platoon is here. I’m sure any one of them would love to come home to you in _that_.”

Emilia stuck out her tongue, “I like how this dress makes me feel, I don’t need a man to tell me I look nice.”

“But _he _will,” Maria smirked walking out into the living room.

Emilia felt her heart pound, she’d been wanting to wear this dress to a special occasion, but Maria wasn’t wrong. Billy would say something to her even if she was wearing a trash bag, but tonight felt different. The message that he was seeing someone lingered, she hoped that tonight meant she could stop worrying about Billy and his intentions.

“Are they here yet?” She asked when she joined Maria in the living room.

“Curtis just texted me, they’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

The minutes flew past like seconds when everyone had finally finished setting out all of the food and drinks. The sound of a car door could be heard closing and the faint sound of Frank’s laugh. Maria shut off the lights and waited for him to open the door. Curtis entered last so that Frank and Billy could see everything, both jumping when the lights flicked on and everyone shouted, “Surprise!”

“Oh my god,” Frank laughed. “Maria you scared the shit out of me.”

Maria laughed, “Sorry honey.”

“What is all of this?” Billy asked, noticing a flicker of lavender from the corner of his eye.

“What, never had a surprise going away party before?” Emilia asked shrugging her shoulders.

Frank and Billy smiled as they saw the faces of their brothers and shook hands with other friends of theirs. As people started to make plates and grab drinks, Maria put on some music and everyone began to separate. Emilia had grabbed a beer and went to speak with Curtis.

“Mind if I slip in here for a second, Curt?” Billy’s voice coming from behind her.

Curtis nodded and slipped out.

Billy stood in front of Emilia and gave her an unapologetic once over, “So, I take it you were avoiding me because you didn’t want to spoil the surprise?” His lips curling into a smirk.

“I was _avoiding _you, because you think this is high school and think spreading rumours is fun.” She spat.

Billy shook his head, “I’m sorry I told Frank that you were my date to the wedding. But you owed me.”

“A dance.”

Billy sighed, about to say something else, until two small hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” A small voice giggled.

Billy gripped the pair of hands and turned around, a petite blonde in a black dress jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. Billy chuckled and embraced her.

“There you are sweetheart, I thought you weren’t coming.” Bill said running a hand through his hair.

Emilia thought she might puke and slipped off without another word. It wasn’t until Billy turned back around that he noticed she’d walked away. Trying to hide his frown, Billy took the blonde onto his arm and started introducing her to some of the other guys.

When Maria noticed that Emilia was no where to be found, she went up to the master bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Occupied,” Emilia said softly.

“Eve, it’s me.”

“Come in,” she called, her head in the toilet.

Maria closed the door behind her and knelt beside Emilia, placing one hand on her back.

“Are you alright, do you have a fever?” Maria asked feeling her forehead.

Emilia shook her head and sunk to the floor, “I’m fine.”

“I take it you met Anastasia?”

“Who?” Emilia asked wiping her mouth.

“That little blonde bimbo Billy has on his arm.”

At Maria’s words, Emilia bent over the toilet once more and whimpered.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Maria answered, wetting down a washcloth and passing it to her.

“Was it something I ate?” Emilia asked when her face was clean.

Maria shook her head.

“Then what?”

Maria exhaled slowly, “Jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” Emilia repeated, “Jealous of what?” 

Maria looked down at the floor, “Emilia, I don’t know how to say this, but I think you might have feelings for Bill.”

Emilia felt the knot in her stomach scream, her hands felt cold and clammy, “F-feelings for Bill?”

Saying it out loud made her throw herself onto the toilet again, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t like Bill, he was the type of Marine that had a different date to every function, never planning to settle down and only caring about what pleased him in the moment. Emilia could do better. But in the darkness of the bathroom, with no one but Maria and a wet cloth, Emilia nodded.

“Does love make everyone sick?” She asked.

Maria laughed, “At first, but it won’t always be this way.”

“I can’t fall for Billy, Maria. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Maria squeezed her hand, “Your secret is safe with me. He and Frank won’t ever know besides, Anastasia seems to be keeping him busy. I’m so sorry Eve.”

Emilia waved the thought away, “Don’t be. This seems to be the only thing that makes sense. I guess I’ll have to find someone else to share my affections with.”

Maria nodded and gave her a hand up, “Maybe another night. For now, I think you should brush your teeth, say goodnight to Frankie and go home. No sense in hearing her squeal like a mouse. It’s rather discomforting, even for me.”

The two of them laughed and Maria pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you Maria I’ll be down in a moment.”

Maria closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. Unsure of how best to console her friend, all she felt was an ache she couldn’t settle. A part of her wanted her best friend and her husband’s best friend to work things out, but she wasn’t sure if Billy felt anything more for her and she didn’t ever want Emilia to feel the way he burned women when he got bored.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Emilia made her way down the stairs to say goodbye to Curtis and Frank. Frank kissed her on the cheek and then Maria pulled her into a big hug.

“Be safe, please.” Emilia pleaded with Frank.

“Don’t worry Eve, I’ve got a wife and baby girl to come home to. I’ll see you all before you know it.”

Billy was nowhere to be found, Emilia assumed he’d left with Anastasia or maybe left with someone else, but it didn’t matter. She found the keys to her car in her purse and walked out without another word to anyone. As she started her car, she saw a familiar silhouette running towards her. Before she had a chance to pull out of the driveway, he knocked on her window. Reluctantly, she rolled it down.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Billy asked.

Emilia furrowed her brows, “Goodbye Bill.”

As she started to pull out of the driveway, he called to her. She didn’t know what made her stop, but she did. 

“What?”

Billy reappeared at the window and frowned, “I haven’t seen you since the wedding, you haven’t spoken to me all night. What’s going on?”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about your shadow?” Emilia scoffed, chin pointing back to the house.

“My what? Oh, Anastasia? Curtis is keeping her company, I wanted to see _you_. You know, before I’m gone for eight months. Won’t you miss me?” He taunted.

Emilia rolled her eyes, “Not to be rude, but I’m not exactly in the mood for, whatever this is. Come back in one piece, okay Bill? Maybe if you’re good, Anastasia will mail you some panties.”

“You think?” Billy asked excitedly, looking back at the house.

Emilia took this as an opportunity to pull out of the driveway. Billy looked back at her with confusion.

“Goodbye Billy.” Emilia said, rolling up her window as she turned the corner. Once she was sure that she was out of sight, Emilia flicked on the radio. She didn’t head straight home she couldn’t stand to be alone in the house. As she drove, the tears started to fall freely, hot on her cheeks. She was kicking herself as she tried to zone out to the music. She had fallen in love with Billy Russo, and all she’d ever be to him was another check from his list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I've been feeling like writing a lot so you guys get 3 chapters this week. I hope that's okay. Just for-warning you all that this chapter gets a little steamy. I hope you like it.

Two months after Frank and Billy had left, Maria had fallen into a bit of a depression. The baby was due in about three weeks and she’d been overcome by emotion. She and Emilia had spent practically every day together trying to keep her busy, going to birthing classes and doctor’s appointments, but the fear of Frank not being beside her when Lisa was born really started to affect her. They could be reading on the couch, taking a walk through the park, or making food and Maria would suddenly burst into tears. This far into the pregnancy, few things surprised Emilia as she would immediately seek to find a remedy for whatever was ailing Maria.

Emilia was in the kitchen of the Castle house making soup for her and Maria. The sound of Maria’s sniffles could still be heard over the television. A pudding commercial had come across the television where a mother and son had shared a pudding cup after he lost a soccer game. Both laughing at how silly it as for Maria to be weeping over it, they hugged, and Emilia had gone into the kitchen to make lunch. From the kitchen the world had fallen silent and Emilia could hear Maria gasp.

Coming out of kitchen with a concerned look on her face, Emilia looked to Maria.

“Maria? Are you alright?”

Maria was holding her stomach and wincing. “Eve,” she cried. “I think my water broke.”

Sure enough, Emilia noticed a stain on her sweatpants, “Shit! Alright, how far apart are your contractions?”

Maria reached out for Emilia’s hand and squeezed, “They’re not.”

Emilia nodded, “Right, let me turn off the soup. I’ll call Nan when we get to the hospital. Hold on Maria.”

Rushing into the kitchen to turn off the stove, Emilia grabbed her keys and ushered Maria into the car. When they reached the emergency entrance, Emilia flagged down a nurse that rushed the two of them into a room. Emilia helped Maria into her hospital gown and onto the bed. A few nurses came in to check where the baby was and see if Maria wanted an epidural. Emilia was sitting beside Maria trying to get Frank on the phone. When he finally picked up, Maria started to cry.

“Frank, hey! It’s Emilia, we’re at the hospital,” She said quickly. “Yes, she’s in labor. She’s right here.”

Emilia held up the phone to Maria’s ear, her other hand holding Maria’s. Frank tried to soothe Maria and breathe with her as the baby started to crown.

“Mrs. Castle I’m going to need you to push, now.” The doctor instructed.

Emilia took the phone and set it on the table beside them, making sure Frank was on speaker phone. Maria’s cry was loud enough without it.

“Talk to me doc, how is she?” Frank called.

A collective exhale reverberated around the room as the doctors held up Lisa.

“Fine Frank! They’re both great,” Emilia cheered, tears streaming down her face.

“Hear that boys? I’m a father!” Frank told his platoon cheers could be heard from the barracks along with both Maria and Lisa’s cries. “Baby I’m so proud of you, I love you and our baby girl so much.” Frank smiled as some of his brothers came over and slapped him on the back, tears in his eyes as the guilt settled in that he couldn't be there to catch Lisa. 

“I love you too honey,” Maria cried into the phone.

“Eve, you take good care of my girls now. We’ll be home soon!” Frank sang, trying to celebrate. 

Emilia nodded, giving Maria’s hand a squeeze, “You got it brother. They’re safe with me.”

One of the nurses had cut the chord and taken Lisa for a bath, while another stayed with Maria and Emilia to help clean Maria and get Lisa’s birth certificate.

“Eve, I want you to be Lisa’s godmother.” Maria said looking up from signing the paper.

Emilia had tears in her eyes, “Maria…”

“Frank does too, with him getting deployed so often, you’re just as much a parent to Lisa as you are my sister.” Maria handed Emilia the pen.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she signed with a smile and then tightly embraced Maria. “I love you so much Maria, you are going to be an amazing mother.”

The doctor re-entered the room with Lisa and a few more blankets, examining both her and Maria before stepping out. Maria hugged the small bundle to her chest and looked over at Emilia with a jovial smile. Emilia rested a hand on Lisa’s head before leaning against Maria.

“She’s beautiful,” Emilia cooed.

Maria nodded, unable to speak, she was finally a mother. Even with Frank overseas, Emilia had made sure he was there. She thought about that night at the bar, and how quickly thereafter Emilia became one of the biggest influences in her life. When life stood still and only she, Emilia, and a sleeping Lisa sat, Maria felt happier than she had in weeks.

“Thank you Eve,” she whispered.

“For?”

“Being my sister, being my best friend, being _here_.” She gave her hand a soft squeeze.

“Of course, Maria, that’s what family is for.”

  
  


Once Lisa came home, life almost seemed back to normal. Maria and Emilia spent any time that Emilia wasn’t auditioning or rehearsing raising Lisa together. Lisa thankfully a pretty easy baby. She didn’t always sleep through the night, but during the day she napped when it was time and had little to no trouble eating. Frank tried to call once a week to hear about Lisa and see how Maria was holding up. Nan and Frank’s mother brought food over often and would happily watch Lisa when Maria or Emilia needed to rest.

By the time Frank and Billy were meant to come home, Lisa had just turned six months old. Unlike their going away party, their welcoming party was only the family. Emilia knew that whenever Frank came home, he and Maria needed alone time. And this homecoming was more special than most, as they were man and wife, as well as first time parents. Maria was breastfeeding when they heart the car door shut and the shuffling of bags. A soft hiccough could be heard from beneath the blanket, signaling that Lisa had finished eating. As Maria started to burp her, the door opened.

Frank came into the room, followed by Billy, they both tucked their bags off to the side before Frank came over to Maria and kissed her.

“Hi baby,” he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“Hi,” Maria whimpered with joyful tears in her eyes.

“Hey Eve,” Frank nodded to her before also giving her a hug.

“Hey brother, how are you?”

“I’m great, just great! Thank you for watching my girls for me.” He thanked her.

Emilia nodded, “Of course Frank.”

Maria and Billy hugged briefly before she handed Lisa to Frank. As the three of them went to sit on the couch Billy walked over to Emilia.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“Come back in one piece did you, Bill?”

He grinned from ear to ear, “You told me to, remember? Try to come back in one piece, Bill.”

“It’s good to see you,” she confessed.

“Oh yeah?” He gushed, holding out his arms.

Emilia rolled her eyes before accepting his hug. When they embraced, she took in the heavy scent of his cologne, it nearly sent her over the edge. The knot in her stomach returning, as if it had started pacing, waiting. As they separated, the two of them looked over and Frank and Maria talking to Lisa.

“Want to go grab a drink? These two probably want to be alone.” Billy offered.

Emilia looked up at Billy, then back at Frank and Maria before nodding. She handed him the keys to her car so he could load up his things and then went to say goodbye to Maria and Frank.

“I’m glad you’re back brother, I’m going to take Bill home. Get some rest, okay?” She hugged them both and then kissed the top of Lisa’s head.

“Auntie Eve will see you tomorrow little one.” Lisa gleefully pulled a strand of her hair before Emilia slipped out.

Billy was leaning up against her car with a smug grin, “So where are you taking me tonight, madame?”

Emilia pretended to gag, “Get in the car Bill, we’ll decide on the way.”

Once they’d found a relatively empty bar, they got a table and sat in silence for a while.

“Is this what you usually do when Frank comes home?” He asked, breaking the silence.

Emilia shrugged, “I guess it depends on the occasion, I know they like their time alone, but now especially with Lisa being born.”

Billy nodded.

“What do you do when you come home?” She asked rather uninterested.

Billy smirked, “Whatever I want. When I’m home, I’m home.”

Rolling her eyes, Emilia felt herself asking the question before she could hit the breaks, “So why aren’t you going to see Anastasia?”

“Who?” Billy asked.

Emilia scoffed, “Wow. Blonde, short, really mousy and annoying?”

“Oh! The one from the party? Yeah, I don’t see her anymore.” He said plainly.

“Okay?” Emilia said raising a brow.

Billy ordered them another round and kicked up his feet, “Did you miss me?”

Emilia nearly spit out her beer, “Miss you? Between helping raise a baby and work, when would I have time to miss you Bill?”

He frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Emilia apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ve been so run down with work and making sure Maria had a break. This is the first real time to myself that I’ve had. But I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

Billy stayed silent, watching her closely.

“I admit, I did miss you. But only a little.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Missing me a little is better than not missing me at all.” He winked at her. “I couldn't stop thinking about you."   
  
Emilia blinked, "I'm sure you had plenty of other things to think about while you were overseas."  
  
Billy shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, but that didn't stop you from living rent free in my head the rest of the time. Why don’t you come over tonight?”

“What?” Emilia was sure she misheard him.

“Frank and Maria are going to be cooped up with the baby for the next couple of days, you know that. You look exhausted, come over to my place. We’ll get carry out and watch a movie.”

“Gee thanks, Bill,” she grunted.

He sighed, “You know what I mean.”

Emilia nodded finding herself unable to protest, “Alright Bill, just this once.”

Billy grinned from ear to ear, paid for their drinks and then went to the car. When they were a bit down the road, Billy spoke up just loud enough to be heard over the radio.

“I really did miss you.”

Emilia didn’t look at him, but on the inside she smiled. The knot in her stomach purred, even if she and Maria hadn’t spoken of her feelings for Billy since the going away party, being around him now resurfaced those feelings. Hearing that she’d been on his mind while they were overseas brought her comfort.

As they pulled up to Billy’s place Emilia’s stomach growled loud enough for him to hear, as she turned off the car, he laughed.

“Sounds like you’re hungry too. I want to shower, but then how about I order Chinese food?”

Emilia nodded, “Fine by me, I really just want to put up my feet.”

Billy showed her inside, once Frank and Maria had bought their house, he’d found himself a decent bachelor pad about twenty minutes from them.

“Take your shoes off, make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a few,” slinging his bag over his shoulder Billy kicked off his shoes and went to his room.

Emilia set her purse down and took off her shoes before stretching out on the couch and letting out a deep breath. Billy’s house was quieter than she thought it would be and without the distraction of a crying baby, or worrying about Maria for the next couple days, Emilia was overwhelmed by her exhaustion.  
  
After Billy had showered, he re-entered the living room, still putting on his shirt. Emilia jumped at the sound of his door opening, but when she noticed his shirtless silhouette standing there, there was little she could do to suppress her gasp. Billy noticed before she could hide it and pulled his shirt down slowly.

“Like what you see?” he taunted.

Emilia rolled her eyes, “You just caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

Billy raised an eyebrow, “Uh-huh.” He flopped onto the couch beside her, his hair still a little damp from the shower, the scent of his bodywash hitting her nose from the brief breeze when he sat.

“Can we order food now?” She asked trying to take her mind off of it.

Billy nodded, “Do you know what you want?”

Emilia smiled, “The place around the corner, right? Yeah, Maria and I always get the same thing.”

Billy placed the order and put on a movie while they waited. Once their food arrived, he got each of them a beer and raised his glass.

“Thanks for joining me Eve.”

“You’re welcome.”

They ate in silence for a while, only the sound of the TV and their silverware made any sound. After a while, Billy looked over to Emilia and set down his plate.

“How are you Eve, really?”

Emilia looked up at him, “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

He sighed, “Well, a lot happened before I left. The wedding, me saving your life. I never found out why you ignored me at the going away party.”

Emilia caressed the back of her neck, “Oh. I mean, that thing at the jewelers…I haven’t seen Hector since we were in Italy. It was horrible, but I’m glad I didn’t have to deal with him alone. Even if you’re the biggest asshole I know.”

“Hey!”

She held up a hand, “I’m grateful you were with me. I just, I froze that day Bill. For the split-second Hector mistook me for my mother, it was almost like she was still alive.”

Billy frowned, “I’m so sorry about your parents Emilia.”

She shrugged, “That’s alright Bill, I have a new family now.”

He smiled.

“And _you_ still owe me a childhood story.”

Billy hissed, “I’d hoped you would’ve forgotten by now.”

Emilia chuckled, “Nice try. But we don’t have to tonight.”

Billy bit his lower lip and slid closer to her, his arm wandering behind her on the couch.

“Or,” he smirked. “I tell you a story about me and you give me a kiss.”

Emilia’s heart fluttered, the animal in her stomach purring at the idea.

“I-what?” she stammered.

“You heard me,” he cooed, “I tell you my _tragic_ backstory and as a reward, you kiss me.”

He was so close to her that Emilia could feel his breath on her lips. An unfamiliar ache started to grow between her legs. Billy chuckled, seemingly able to hear her heart pounding in her chest. He placed an arm around her and looked into her deep brown hues.

“What do you say Emilia? Story for a smooch.” His voice in her ear made her uneasy. She blinked rapidly, wanting to pull away, but unable to. He’d gotten her right where he wanted her, and Emilia couldn’t deny that she wanted him too. 

“I- we can skip the story tonight Bill,” she choked.

“Mmm, just a kiss then,” he whispered. His hand found its way to the base of her neck, twirling a few of her baby hairs as he pulled her close to him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you Emilia, the way you left the party, how much I needed to hear your voice. I shouldn’t have invited Anastasia. When I saw you in that little purple number-,”

“Lavender,” she corrected breathlessly.

“Lavender,” he replied. As their lips met the knot in her stomach unfurled, the beast in her roared. His lips were soft, the scruff of his beard tickling her chin slightly but it didn’t bother her. His other arm found its way up her thigh, as their kiss deepened, Emilia moved closer to him. The ache between her legs cried out in agony, Emilia found herself placing her own arm on his chest and lifting up his shirt.

Billy smirked, “So you did like what you saw.”

Emilia chuckled, “Not like I’d ever tell you.”

“You just did, beautiful.” His voice was breathy and taunting. The kind of voice that could make the most fierce of women melt at a single word, and Emilia had thought herself to be one of those fierce women. Once she’d removed Billy’s shirt, her hand wandered down his chest and onto his legs. Her eyes widened she brushed against his zipper, Billy only smirked.

“Not on my new couch you don’t.” In one move, Billy had her in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and lay her gently on the bed. Cupping her cheek in his hands as he stood over her, he planted small kisses all over her face. He started making his way down her neck, his lips changing between kisses and small bites. When he reached her collar bone, Emilia let out a soft moan.

Billy growled with pride, “Oh yeah?”

Emilia nodded, unable to speak.

“Tell me what you want beautiful,” he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

“You,” she panted. “I want you Bill, I’ve always wanted you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he acknowledged. His hand travelling up her shirt and slipping it off. Emilia reached for his belt and shucked off his pants, his erection unmistakable. Billy removed her pants and kissed her stomach as he did so, her soft moans making him take his time. Emilia had been the one thing Billy couldn’t shake from his mind, every time that he saw her, he found her more beautiful than the last. Billy had no idea what that meant, only that her staying with him tonight had been the most glorious welcome home present he’d ever gotten.

Emilia whimpered once more as his hand wandered up her thigh, the ache between her legs pleaded to be subdued.

“Billy, please,” She begged.

“Please what, beautiful.”

Emilia pulled on his hair and moaned, “Bill, I need you.”

Billy took that as his queue and snickered, he slipped off her panties and then removed her bra. Her breasts were so soft and perfect, he cupped one up in his hand and put it in his mouth, worshiping it, his other twisting and pulling at her erect nipple.

“Billy!” She cried, “I can’t take it.”

He smiled, removing his hand from her breast and tracing it up her thigh. When his fingers met her entrance, he smirked at how wet she felt.

“For me? Eve you shouldn’t have,” he teased.

“Fuck you Bill,” she cried.

“Mmm, say please.” His hand gripped her hips as he moved himself between her legs. Billy started to kiss in between her thighs, every time her legs shook or she moaned his name, he wanted more.

He took two fingers and gently found his way inside, as he entered, Emilia gasped.

“You like that, beautiful?”

Emilia nodded, her hands gripping the mattress for dear life.

Billy snickered, taking his other hand and holding her open as he started to lick and suck on her clit.

Emilia panted, her hand lost in his hair, “Fuck, Billy!”

Billy smiled as he drank up her juices, this was all he’d ever wanted, Emilia all to himself. He started to move his fingers a little faster, he could feel her walls tightening around him.

“Billy, I’m gonna-” Emilia could feel herself building up as he increased his speed.

“Cum for me Emilia, I want you to cum.” He growled.

Emilia moaned again, with his okay of her release she felt the knot in her stomach loosen. Her walls tightened around his fingers and he drank her up greedily. Billy pulled out his fingers slowly kissing her thighs and back up to her lips. Emilia blissfully enjoyed the taste him on her tongue, she whimpered when he was close enough for her to touch his erection.

“Billy,” she trilled.

“Yes beautiful,” he sang as he kissed her neck.

“Now!” She demanded.

Billy snickered, “That’s not a very nice way to ask. Say _please_.” He licked his lips, waiting for her to beg.

Emilia exhaled in frustration, but gave in to his request, “Please Billy, I need you.”

“Wait right there,” he kissed her passionately before leaping off the bed and reaching into his nightstand for a condom.

Emilia snatched it from him and ripped open the packaging. Slipping off Billy’s boxers, she pulled him over to her and kissed the tip of his cock. Before she put the condom on him, she tried to take every inch of him that she could into her mouth.

“Fuck! Emilia,” Billy groaned.

When Emilia pulled away, his cock was wet, the suction resonating in the room. Without looking away from him, Emilia slowly put on the condom and bit her lip. Once it was all the way on, Billy growled and pushed her back down onto the bed. He lined himself up between her legs so that he was just outside her entrance. His near black eyes boring into her deep browns asking for permission. When she nodded, he bit his lower lip and slowly entered her until she’d taken every inch of him.

“Holy shit, Bill!” she moaned once he was inside, her body stretching with him.

Billy laughed, “Now I _know_ you like what you see.”

Emilia moaned softly, nodding. Billy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his hips starting to move of their own free will.

“Jesus you’re so tight.” He purred. He had to force himself to go slow or he’d finish too quickly.

Once they’d gotten a rhythm going, Emilia had her hands running through his hair and Billy started to pick up speed. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around his cock as she built up again.

“F-fuck, Billy.” She cried.

“Are you going to cum again for me baby?” he asked kissing her neck.

Emilia nodded, pulling him up to her lips and kissing him. When she came this time, she screamed his name and dug her nails into his back. Billy growled as she scratched, picking up speed. Billy could feel himself building up as well, he looked into her eyes and bit his lip.

“Say my name, Emilia say my name.” He begged her, his hand wrapping around her throat.

Emilia licked her lips, knowing this time she had the upper hand.

“Say _please_,” she cooed.

“You bitch!” Billy laughed in agony, his hand tightening around her neck. “Please, Emilia, what’s my name?”

Emilia grabbed him by the hair with one hand and scratched his back with the other, “Cum for me Billy Russo.”

The way his name rolled of her tongue sent him over the edge. Billy growled, releasing into the rubber, his cock pulsing as Emilia’s walls wrapped around him. Billy wrapped his arms around her figure and nuzzled into her collarbone. He stayed inside of her while they both caught their breath. When he pulled out, he grabbed her by the chin and kissed her.

“You’re so damn beautiful Emilia.”

She giggled, “Glad you think so Billy.”

As he got up to go to the bathroom Emilia hit him hard on the ass. Billy turned to her and purred, “If you want round two, you’ll have to earn it.”

Emilia rolled her eyes and got under the covers. When Billy came back, he slipped in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

“Stay here for the next couple of days. I’ll cook for you,” he said in her ear.

She giggled, but her tone was concerned, “What about Frank and Maria?”

“They’ll want to be alone at least until Sunday, can I have you ‘til then?”

Emilia thought for a moment, “Promise you won’t run and tell Frank?”

“A treasure like you doesn’t need to be shared,” he kissed her neck. “Our little secret.”

Emilia turned around and kissed him, Billy’s hand lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist as he took in a handful of her ass.

“Our little secret,” she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

After that night, things between Billy and Emilia changed. They were far more comfortable being around one another than when they began their friendship, able to joke and almost be fully joyful in front of Frank and Maria when they did things together. To Emilia’s surprise, as much as Billy, they kept their sleeping arrangements a secret from their friends. They were able to dismiss their actions when social gatherings called for them to just be friends but whenever Frank and Billy came home, Maria and Frank would spend a week or two alone while Billy and Emilia would cozy up at one of their houses. Frank and Maria assumed that Lisa’s birth and eventually Frank Jr.’s had calmed them both down, choosing to focus on being a good aunt and uncle rather than bicker. Billy still saw other women on the side, telling Frank the gritty details of the girls he’d met at the bar, or on his morning coffee run, while Emilia was off doing commercials and Broadway productions. Everyone else seemingly unaware that anything had changed between them.

Sometimes knowing that Billy had other women on the side made going away parties hard, as Billy would often have one of his dates with him. The only thing that would often pull Emilia from spiraling with jealousy was knowing that she was the only one Bill would write to when he was away. Even if they never declared anything more than sleeping arrangements when he and Frank came home, they were still good friends and could talk to each other easily. Whenever they had their family outings Emilia’s feelings for Billy would briefly melt away because she was so focused on Lisa and Junior. She loved her niece and nephew as much as she loved Frank and Maria, but sometimes when she saw how close Billy and Junior were, she imagined having something like Maria and Frank. Emilia knew that Billy Russo wasn’t the kind of guy to settle down, she understood, he was young, attractive, had a good job, Billy was fond of his freedom and Emilia knew better than to ask him to put that aside for her. Emilia enjoyed the time they spent cozying up when he came home, always excited to write to him when he was overseas, but she made sure that when it came time to be together as a family she would lock her feelings in a closet and try to remain in the moment for the kids.

Frank and Billy had been on a 15-month deployment, during this time he’d missed Junior’s fourth birthday. Thankfully Frank was able to send Junior a video message and wish him happy birthday, but it still wasn’t the same as having him home. Emilia was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Lisa ran up behind her, wrapped her arms around her and started giggling. Emilia laughed, turning around and tossing Lisa over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Nice try squirt, but you’re not taller than me yet!” Emilia beamed.

“Auntie Eve! No fair,” Lisa cried.

Maria came back into the kitchen with Junior after cleaning the cake from his face and shook her head. While Emilia and Lisa were spinning around, Junior ran up to them and tried to grab Emilia by the leg, the three of them dropping to the floor and laughing. Maria gasped, worried that someone was hurt, but when she saw Lisa and Junior tackle Emilia, she exhaled and joined in their laughter.

“You scared me half to death Emilia!”

Emilia looked up at Maria, maneuvering between the kids using her as a jungle gym, “I’m sorry Maria, they just came at me so fast. These two have Frankie’s stealth.”

“Stealth! Stealth!” Junior cheered.

Maria shook her head again, “Well, when you’re done with battle, will you come into the living room, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Emilia nodded, turning back to the kids, “Alright my little warriors, Auntie Eve needs to talk to your mum. Lisa, why don’t you show your brother the drawing you made.”

Lisa hopped up and hugged Emilia before taking Junior upstairs. Emilia dusted herself off as she regained her balance, poured herself a glass of tea and went into the living room.

“I remember when I had that much energy,” Maria giggled, her eyes seeing past Emilia and into the kitchen where the kids had run off.

Emilia smiled weakly, taking the seat beside her on the couch, “I wish I could remember.”

Maria reached over and squeezed her hand, “Perhaps it’s better that you don’t. I’m sorry Eve, I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t be, I love my niece and nephew. I knew you’d be an amazing mother, and you’ve proven that time and again.” Emilia squeezed her hand back and winked.

“Thank you,” Maria blushed.

Emilia nodded, “So, what’s up?”

Maria smiled once more, trying to lighten the mood, “What kind of food are we ordering for the boys welcome home party this weekend? It’s your turn to pick, isn’t it?”

Emilia let out a laugh, “Maria you scared me, I thought you were going to ask me something serious.”

“Consider us even,” she smirked.

They laughed together before Emilia nodded, “We’re even. How about pizza?”

Maria smiled, “You know my kids so well.”

“The way I see it, they’re our kids now.”

Rolling her eyes, Maria agreed, “No arguments from me. But, one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember Eliza?” She asked slowly.

Emilia raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly.

“Red hair, grey eyes, she went with Bill to the officers ball last year…”

Emilia couldn’t bring herself to look Maria in the eye, “Oh, yes.”

“Well,” Maria said softly. “She liked the pictures I posted from Juniors birthday this afternoon.”

“How nice of her,” Emilia stated.

Maria felt herself tense, but she didn’t want Emilia to be blindsided by what she was about to say.

“Well, she’s asked to join us for the welcome home party.”

“I see,” Emilia could feel the knot in her stomach return, tightening and growling in anguish. _So much for our ‘welcome home’ routine._

Maria rubbed the back of her neck, “I know we haven’t talked about Billy like that in a long time, but on the off chance that you still felt the same, I haven’t given Eliza an answer yet so I can tell her not to come.”

Emilia met Maria’s gaze this time, finding herself speaking before she could process, “No really, invite her. I’m sure Billy will love the surprise. I’ll be fine. I haven’t thought about him like that in years. We’re friends, Maria.”

“I know that,” Maria said cautiously. “But I still wanted to tell you before just giving her the okay. We don’t need a repeat of Anastasia.”

“How do you even keep track of all of their names?” Emilia asked, like she hadn’t been doing the same.

Maria shrugged off a laugh, “I’m not sure, Frank is the same way. Just comes with knowing Billy I guess.”

Emilia forced a laugh, “Right, well, I guess that means I don’t know him as well as I thought.”

Maria shook her head, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d know him better than we did.”

_ Or so I thought, Maria._

Emilia shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, I’m sure he’d love the company.”

“Most likely, but don’t you two normally get drinks or something after our parties?”

_ Or something._

“Yeah, sometimes. But we’ve got tech week coming up anyways. I’ll stay long enough to greet everyone, but I’ll slip out to go to rehearsal right after.”

If there was one thing that Emilia was grateful for, it was her training as an actress. She could make people believe anything that she felt, sometimes even convincing herself that what she was feeling was true. But when it came to Billy Russo, she always found it harder to mask that. Emilia was at least grateful for the heads up for when they came home Sunday, she would be ready by then. She had to be.

While she was getting ready for bed that night, Emilia heard her phone buzz.

_ Speak of the devil._

It was an email from Billy. Emilia pushed some of her hair curlers aside and sat on the bed as she pulled up the email.

_ “Hey Eve,_

_ Finally have a minute to get back to you. Looks like Junior’s birthday was fun, I hope you saved me a slice of cake.” _

Emilia chuckled, Billy and his damn cake.

_ “They’ve been working us like crazy, but Frankie assumes it’s because there’s talk of them promoting us, I have to take the Lieutenants exam before they do though. Send me a kiss for luck? I hope you’re keeping the bed warm for me. _

_ See you Sunday,_

_ Billy”_

Emilia frowned, _so much for the surprise. _Hoping he was still going to be awake she wrote back immediately.

_ “Heya Bill, _

_ You know we always save you at least two, don’t worry. Glad to hear that they’re finally putting your lazy ass to work. I’m sure that you’ll ace the exam, you’re smart.”_

Emilia felt herself taking a breath before her fingers were able to type out the next portion of the email.

_ “Unfortunately, I have to be at tech this time. But Maria’s arranged for Eliza to greet you when you come back. Your bed won’t be cold on my account. _

_ See you Sunday,_

_ E”_

Emilia hit send before she had time to stop herself. As she was finishing her curlers, she heard her phone ping again.

_ “Eve, _

_ You’re a saint! I’ve always wanted racecar cake. Who’s Eliza? Either way, thanks for thinking of my needs. You’re a great friend. You’re doing Wicked this time, right? Frank said you and Maria reserved us all seats. I’ll look forward to seeing you. _

_ Bill”_

Emilia scoffed when she read it, “Who’s Eliza?” _Way to pick them out Billy. _As she settled into bed and turned out the light, Emilia found herself wrestling with her thoughts. Billy cared about few things in this world, so why was it that he could never remember the name of his date, but always made sure to keep track of what show she was in? Thoughts like these kept her awake more than she liked, but if she was going to put on her feelings aside on Sunday, she had to let it go.

“You’re a great friend…”

_ We’ve never been ‘just friends’ Billy._

Sunday afternoon, Eliza had shown up early with a bottle of wine and dress that seemed far more appropriate for a club than a welcome home party. Emilia and Lisa were hanging the welcome home banner when the doorbell rang.

“Keep hanging that, I’ll get it.” Maria said, rushing to open the door. “Eliza, hi. Glad you could make it.”

Emilia was so focused on trying to eaves drop that she didn’t hear Lisa trying to pass her the tape. The dispenser fell with a crash and Emilia jumped.

“Are you two alright?” Maria asked, bursting into the dining room.

Lisa and Emilia laughed, “We’re great Maria.”

“Auntie Emilia is just clumsy,” Lisa giggled.

Maria looked to Emilia who shrugged, “Guilty.”

“Right, well come down and say hello you two,” Maria waved them over.

Lisa helped pick up the tape dispenser and scrap papers before shaking Eliza’s hand. When Eliza turned to shake Emilia’s hand, Emilia felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her head. Eliza had long flowing red hair, curves that would stop a man in their tracks, and a smile that tried to convince people she was always up to something.

“You’re Emilia, right? Maria’s told me so many good things about you.”

Emilia shot Maria a glance before shaking hands with Eliza, “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Billy never mentioned how pretty you were,” she beamed.

“I beg your pardon,” Emilia asked dumfounded.

“Well I just naturally assumed, if I had a sister as pretty as you, I’d be trying to set you up with everyone in the navy.” She giggled.

“Marines,” Emilia corrected.

“Same thing,” Eliza said waving the thought away.

Emilia shot Maria a warning glance. _Really, her? _Suddenly Emilia found herself very pleased that she was able to use tech week as an easy out. She would not be able to spend the rest of the night with Eliza and keep her sanity. A little after 6pm, a cab pulled up in front of the house. When Frank and Billy entered, they were greeted by confetti, streamers, and noise makers.

“Dad!” Lisa and Frank Jr. shouted, jumping into his arms.

“Hey!” Frank laughed hugging and kissing his kids.

“Hi you,” Maria smiled with tears in her eyes.

“Hi back,” Frank winked, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

“Ew!” Junior cried, Lisa laughed before going to hug Billy.

Billy pulled his niece and nephew into his arms, handing Junior a present before hugging Maria. When he pulled away from Maria’s hug, he looked up and saw Emilia, a wide grin reaching his lips. Before he could make his way to her, Eliza had popped up and giggled.

“Billy!” She sang, “Did you miss me?”

Even though Emilia had forewarned Billy that Eliza would be there, for a split second, Emilia thought she noticed confusion or disappointment behind his black eyes. Eliza had jumped into his arms and started planting kisses on his cheeks and running her hands through his hair. Billy played along but his eyes were on Emilia. In order to keep herself from gaging, Emilia walked over to Frank who pulled her into a bear hug.

“I know I always say this when I come home but thank you for watching after our family Eve.” He squeezed her tight.

“You know I’ll always be here to protect them when you can’t,” Emilia bopped him on the nose and snickered.

Maria had noticed that Emilia and Billy still hadn’t had time to say hello to one another, so she called Eliza and Lisa into the kitchen to help set the table. Once they were out of ear shot, Frank had taken their bags into another room with Junior and left them alone in the living room.

“Hey,” Billy smiled, trying to tame his hair from Eliza’s ruffling.

“Hi,” Emilia nodded. “Hands full?”

Billy tilted his head slightly confused, “What? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the heads up by the way. I definitely forgot her name.”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “Sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you Bill?”

He frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” she shrugged.

Bill scoffed, “Sounds like someone’s working through a bit of a jealous streak.”

“You wish,” she spat.

“I would,” he admitted. “I find it kind of hot in a woman. But _we _don’t do that.”

Emilia felt her face heating up, the knot in her stomach roaring in protest.

“What do you mean _we_?” she found herself saying.

Billy shook his head, noticing the rest of the family coming back from the kitchen, “I think you know exactly what I mean, Emilia.” Billy walked over to Eliza and Maria, offering to help with the dishes and Frank came in with the pizzas.

“Sit by me Auntie Eve,” Lisa said, pulling on her shirt so she would follow.

Emilia spent the rest of dinner trying to engage with her niece and nephew, catch up with Frank, and ignore Billy and Eliza, but about two hours of hearing her laugh Emilia felt herself about to break. She kissed Maria and the kids goodbye, before hugging Frank.

“What day are we seeing Wicked?” Frank asked.

“I’ve got orchestra seats for you all on opening night. It’ll be in the box office under Castle.”

Frank nodded, “We’ll come find you after the show.”

Emilia nodded, grabbing her keys and purse from the rack by the door. “See you guys in two weeks.”

“Bye Eve!” Lisa and Junior called after her.

It wasn’t until after the door slammed shut that Billy was able to pull himself from Eliza’s grasp. When he noticed Emilia had left, he let out a heavy sigh. His bed would be warm tonight, so why did he feel like someone had just cauterized a stab would with dry ice?

Grateful that she could spend the next two weeks immersed in her work, Emilia had little to no time to think about Eliza taking over her “welcome wagon” with Billy. It was probably better this way, she’d never admit it to him, but she _had_ gotten jealous of Eliza that night. So blatantly that he’d attempted to call her on it, even if she tried to hide it, some part of her knew that Billy had seen through her mask and he’d known that he’d won.

Opening night was a few short hours away, and Emilia was in her dressing room getting greenified, when Maria and the kids called.

“Break a leg Auntie Emilia!” Lisa and Junior sang.

A half green Emilia giggled, “Thank you my darlings! I’ll see you after the show okay?”

Maria laughed, taking back the phone, “You wanted us to wait at the end, right?”

“Yes, there’s usually a line waiting for us all at the stage door. It’ll be easier to see you if you’re at the end. Too many people asking for pictures and autographs at the front.”

“We want your autograph to you know,” Maria demanded.

“All you have to do is ask,” Emilia snickered. “I’ve got to finish getting green and warm up, I’ll see you all this evening.”

Once they were off the phone, Emilia waved over her makeup assistant to help finish her body paint and facial prosthetics. Before long the cast had warmed up, the final lighting que test was run, and tickets were being checked at the front door. As everyone was getting their last sips of water and final costume accessories Cameron Shoals, who was playing Fiyero, went to find Emilia. Emilia had been talking with Diana and Elise, who were Glinda and Ness Rose, when he approached.

“Hi Emilia,” Cameron smiled.

“Hey Cameron, ready to break a leg?” Emilia asked adjusting her Shiz uniform.

Cameron nodded, “I’ll break two if I can buy you a drink after the show.”

Diana laughed, “Really smooth Cam, how long were you waiting to use that one?”

Cameron rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, “A while.”

Emilia blushed, “I’m flattered Cameron, but my family is coming tonight, they’ll probably want to spend time together after the show.”

“That’s right! Your brother-in-law just came home from being overseas, didn’t he?” Elise asked.

Emilia nodded, “Yeah, he was gone for about 15 months. My niece and nephew have been begging me to get ice cream with them afterwards.”

Cameron’s cheeks flushed, “I didn’t know your brother-in-law had come home.”

Emilia waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it, he’s been home about two weeks, but he and my sister usually spend time alone together before we all do something as a family. Just so happens that that would be tonight.”

Something Emilia loved about her acting company, was that everyone just accepted the idea that after her parent’s death, Maria’s grandmother had adopted her and raised them both in New York. To Emilia it was like she’d had a family the entire time, which was a far happier thought than what her life had been like before Maria had come into it.

“Maybe another night then?” Cameron asked hopefully.

Emilia nodded, “Definitely.” If Billy got to see other people, why couldn’t she. Over the time spent getting to know her castmates for Wicked, Emilia had gotten particularly close to Elise and Diana, the three of them often getting dinner after late night rehearsals, Diana and Emilia often betting who would share the best kiss with Cameron on opening night.

At the end of the show, Diana had begrudgingly slipped a 20-dollar bill into Emilia’s hands.

“I’ll buy your first round on our last night,” she winked.

Diana shook her hand and nodded, “I’m holding you to that.”

Once everyone was out of costume and started trickling out of the stage door, Emilia had received a text from Maria that they were waiting for her.

“D! My sister and the kids are out by stage door, you ready?”

Diana skipped over to where Emilia was seated and pulled her up by the arms, “I am. But you don’t seem to be.”

“Sorry,” Emilia blushed, looking up from her phone. “Just thinking.”

“About Cameron?” Diana whispered.

Emilia shook her head, “What? No. At least not at the moment.”

“It’s your brother-in-law’s friend isn’t it?” She asked bluntly.

Emilia’s face went white.

“Is he here tonight?”

Emilia nodded.

“Then let me take Cameron for drinks and you go get your man.”

Linking arms with Diana as they walked out Emilia laughed, “He’s not my man Diana.”

“He might as well be, from what I’ve heard about him, you should just tell him how you feel.”

In Diana’s eyes, the situation was simple, all Emilia had to do was walk right up to Billy Russo, proclaim her feelings and that would be the end of it.

“We don’t do that,” Emilia choked up.

Diana didn’t respond, she and Emilia had talked about Billy a couple of times, but Diana could tell that he was a complicated topic. Getting to know Cameron had become a nice distraction, but deep down, Emilia felt like he wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. She and Billy had had their welcome home routine since Lisa was born, and no one else had ever been quite as quenching. _But we don’t do that._ Was all she ever heard in her head.

A small breeze pulled Emilia from her thoughts when Diana had opened the door. The two of them were greeted by a sea of cheers and people waving them over to ask for photos and autographs. When they were about halfway through the crowd, Emilia heard her name. Almost seeing through the crowd of people Emilia noticed a few familiar faces, Lisa was waving a bouquet of flowers to try and get her attention. Emilia giggled, waving to acknowledge that she saw them and continued to take pictures.

“Hey! You left without us,” a voice called from behind them.

Diana and Emilia turned around to see Cameron and Elise chasing after them, trying to sign autographs and take photos in a hurry.

“Sorry guys, I wanted to say hello to Eve’s family before they slipped off.” Diana admitted.

Cameron cracked his knuckles before placing an arm around Emilia, “How come Diana gets to meet your family before I do?”

Emilia blushed, but before she was able to answer someone had approached them and removed Cameron’s arm from her shoulder.

“Hey buddy, take your hands off of her.”

Emilia looked up and saw Billy staring Cameron down with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Billy, I’m fine.” Emilia said, trying to calm him down. Diana and Elise shared a look both full of concern but also arousal at seeing Billy in person for the first time.

“I take it this is your brother?” Cameron asked, trying to size Billy up.

“I’m not her brother,” Billy scoffed, folding his arms.

Cameron rolled his eyes, “Whatever dude.”

“Don’t touch her,” Billy hissed.

“Billy, seriously I’m fine. I’ll see you around guys.” Emilia apologized to Cameron, before saying goodbye to Diana and Elise. Emilia shot Billy a glance before pulling Lisa and Junior into her arms.

“These are for you Emilia!” Lisa beamed, giving her the bouquet of flowers.

“For me?” Emilia gushed.

Maria nodded, “It was Junior’s idea.”

Emilia picked up her nephew and kissed his cheek, “Seems like your dad knows how to raise a gentleman.”

Frank rubbed the back of his neck before pulling Emilia into a hug.

“Ice cream!” Junior cheered, wiping Emilia’s lipstick from his cheek.

“You guys go on ahead,” Emilia said to Maria. “I need to talk to Uncle Billy.”

Maria nodded, ushering the kids and Frank to the car. Frank just shook his head, “Now you’ve done it.”

Emilia grabbed Billy by the arm once the others were out of earshot and looked up at him angrily, “What the hell was that?”

Billy shrugged, “What?”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “Don’t play dumb Bill, what was all that with Cameron?”

“So, he’s got a name?” Billy inquired sarcastically.

“You’re despicable,” she spat.

Billy ran a hand through his hair, “Sticks and stones.”

“Billy, he and I _work _together.”

“Never stopped anyone before,” he said nonchalantly.

Emilia scowled, “Maybe it’s never stopped you. I don’t fraternize with colleagues.”

“Then what was that kiss earlier?” He found himself saying.

Emilia laughed, “Oh grow up Billy! Haven’t you ever seen Wicked? Fiyero and Elphaba are a couple.”

“And what are Cameron and Emilia?”

She folded her arms and started to walk away, “Unbelievable.”

Billy grabbed her, “Answer the question.”

Emilia felt her stomach turn, she was going to be sick. “Why? Answer me that Billy. Why do you care about what Cameron is to me?”

“So, he is something to you?”

“Billy, Cameron is my colleague, my castmate, and my friend. Which is more than I can say for you lately.”

Billy’s face fell, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn’t find any words to say to her. Emilia just shook her head.

“I thought we didn’t do that Billy.”

Billy crinkled his nose, “Maybe I want to.”

“I beg your pardon?” Emilia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had Billy hit his head before the show?

“I said, maybe I want to.” He looked her in the eyes now, his tone stern but not harsh.

Emilia just shook her head, “And what about the other night with Eliza, you wanted her too didn’t you.”

Billy looked away again, “I couldn’t do it.”

Raising a brow Emilia took a step back, “I don’t understand, you looked so happy to see her that night.”

Billy shook his head, taking in a deep breath like what he was about to tell her might be causing him physical pain. “I couldn’t do it. Believe me a part of me wanted to. But, once I’d gotten in the car and we were on the way to my place, all I could think of was you.”

Emilia clutched her purse and the flowers close to her chest, trying to decipher what she was hearing.

“Eliza could tell that I wasn’t myself, but when she asked me what’s wrong, I sort of…Well I called her Emilia.” His face was sunken in with regret, he kicked a rock as they walked.

“Oh,” was all that escaped her lips.

“I’ve tried to forget about it, she dumped her water on my head and got out of the car. Can you believe that?” he tried to stifle a laugh.

Emilia giggled, trying to cover her mouth, “You always know how to pick them Bill.”

He shook his head, “If that were true, I would’ve properly picked you a long time ago.”

Emilia stopped in her tracks, “But you said-”

Billy nodded, holding up his hand, “I know what I said Emilia, but, it’s like you’re inside of me.”

“We both know it’s the other way around.”

He laughed, “Not like that, I mean I’m always thinking about you. I can’t even see myself touching any other woman but you. I know we’ve sort of had this ‘welcome home’ thing for a while, but last week, when I was sitting alone in my apartment all I could think of was how much I needed you there. It didn’t feel like I was home.”

“So why didn’t you call? Tell me that Eliza didn’t happen?” She sounded slightly disappointed.

“Ironically I was embarrassed,” his voice cracking a little. “Embarrassed, and I felt really guilty, I knew you had to be furious with me after I told you not to get jealous. I couldn’t just call. You would’ve told me I deserved it and refused to speak to me.”

“You’re not wrong,” she laughed. “You did deserve it.”

Billy nodded and looked back at his feet. Emilia grabbed him by the chin and pulled him closer to her, “But when I was done laughing, I would’ve come.”

Billy threw his arms up in the air and huffed, “Well, there goes two weeks of drinking alone.”

Emilia could feel the knot in her stomach start to unravel. Billy seemed rather bothered by her absence, he couldn’t fake that. She took a step closer to him so that they were a lips distance apart.

“So, what are we going to do about this?” Her eyes focused on him. She held her breath somehow still wrestling with the idea that this could be a joke.

Billy closed the distance between them and smirked, he reached a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss, his other arm looping around her waist. Emilia moaned softly into the kiss, the knot in her stomach growling once more.

“I can make you mine for a start,” he purred, pressing his forehead to hers.

Suddenly the sound of small footsteps rushed towards them, “I thought we were getting ice- EW! Mommy! Emilia and Billy are kissing!” Junior exclaimed.

Billy started to laugh, as did Emilia. Frank, Maria and Lisa ran after Junior and looked between the two of them in confusion.

“I knew it!” Lisa giggled.

Maria’s eyes were wide, she looked between Frank, her best friend, and Billy trying to process. “When did this happen?” She pointed between them.

Billy looked at Lisa, then back at Frank and Maria, “How old is she now?”

Frank’s eyes widened, “You two have been seeing one another for six and a half years?”

Emilia smacked Billy on the chest, “Not exactly.”

“What’s important is that we’re seeing each other now,” Billy said confidently. His arm found its way around her waist once more, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Emilia felt her face go red. Maria seemed more bothered that Emilia hadn’t said anything to her, than unhappy they’d admitted to dating.

Frank shook his head, “I need a drink.”

“I need ice cream!” Junior ordered, stomping his foot.

“Yes, and ice cream. We can talk about this later,” Emilia suggested, looking between Billy and Frank. Maria exhaled before wrapping her arm in Frank’s. Lisa offered Emilia her hand while Junior rushed to Billy’s other side, the four of them following behind Frank and Maria to the ice cream parlour.


End file.
